Kisshu's valentines day
by Booboo-nyaa
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Once again, Kisshu is rejected by Ichigo. This time he gets real depressed, so Pai brings his two sisters there to help him. But one of these girls has a dark secret, One that Kisshu could use to get Ichigo-or destroy them all. KxI uses OC's
1. Chapter 1

One-shot song-fic of Kisshu on valentines day.

I do not own Tokyo mew mew or Valentines Day by Linkin Park.

Please review.

* * *

"Konichiwa, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu flew down to where Ichigo was standing.

"This is where we first met right? Hmm. You've gained some wait huh?"

"Nani?! Why are you here!" Ichigo screamed at him and she attempted to run away but he grabbed her hand.

"Ichigo, I'm here to make you listen." His expression softened and he gave her a sad smile, his golden eyes full of love and passion for the girl in front of him.

"W-what do you want?"

"Ichigo," He pulled the red-head closer to him, "I love you Ichigo-chan, I've loved you ever since I fist looked at you."

Ichigo froze, she had known he felt some sort of affection for her and she knew it would only hurt the green-haired boy in the end.

"Ichigo, come with me, to a world where it's just us! I'll take care of you, you're the most precious thing to me ever, so come with me. A world to ourselves, no fighting, so hiding who we are, us."

His smile was so sincere and his eyes eagerly expected her answer.

"No Kisshu, I can't, I won't go. Aoyama-kun is the only one I love. Not you, never!" Kisshu took a second to take in the anger in her words and the truth of what she said, and his world seemed to literally fall apart.

_My insides are turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

"N-n-n-NO" he clenched his fist and turned to face the girl he loved.

_A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

"DARN IT LOOK AT ME!!!" Kisshu now had her pinned to the ground and was on top of her clenching her shoulders with force enough to break them.

"No! Ouch, no!!" Ichigo knew this situation was bad, if she could break free of his grip she could get away...

"Please Koneko-chan, I love you, please..."

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so disatisfied_

"No. I. Will. Not. Go. With. You." Ichigo pronounced each of her words carefully, as to not bring out another outburst from Kisshu.

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Tears started to form around his golden eyes and he slowely got up.

"Why? W-why do you have to be in love with him?!"

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow, A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night  
_

"I love you so much Ichigo, but you love him so much more." Kisshu slumped to the ground as sobs escaped his lips.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so disatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

"Ichigo." she looked up at him and she knew she had to run soon,

"How can I possibly make you mine? How can I make y-you love me?" Ichigo looked down on his tear-streaked face.

Her stare turned cold, "You. Can't."

_So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone_

She walked away, not even bothering to face him.

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day_

Kisshu slowly stood up a few minuets later and teleported back to his room on the ship, he fell on his bed and started crying.

"NO NO NO NO! WHY WON'T SHE GET WHAT I'M SAYING TO HER!?!?!"

_On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, On a Valentine's Day  
(Cuz my mind has lost direction somehow)_

Pai ran into Kisshu's room after his outburst and looked concerned at his friend laying on the ground with the contents of his room strewn across the ground.

"Oi, are you okay?" Pai crouched beside of Kisshu as he looked up.

"She..never...felt..same...me..." Kisshu didn't continue but just laid there.

"Mew Ichigo?" Kisshu's mumbled growl answered that question.

"Kish, I've told you time and time again, she'll do nothing but hurt you."

"Yeah...I think I believe you now Pai, she never felt anything. Nothing like what I felt for her. I feel so empty now."

"It's almost funny though," Kisshu muttered with a dark laugh

"Huh?"

"Today is a human holiday called 'Valentines Day' a holiday of celebrating young love." Kisshu sat up. "But it dosen't matter anymore, I'll do my best for our people and for our mission. Even if it kills her."

Kisshu was different after that, he was like a monotone, an even more boring version of Pai, (if that's possible) and when fighting, the mew's found out that Kisshu was going easy on them before. He was a changed man, one who would never learn to love again.

* * *

Well, happy valentines day everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Poor Kisshu:(


	2. Chapter 2

Booboo-nyaa: I've decided to make more chapters, hope you like it.

* * *

**3 Months after Valentines day...**

"Kisshu! What are we going to do with you?!" Paiyelled frustratingly at Kisshu, who was staring at his dragon sword that he had tried to kill himself with.

"I don't know....How about let me kill myself like I was trying to do?" Kisshu asked in a blank monotone, it was the third time this week he had tried commit suicide.

"No, you are not killing yourself, you honestly need to get over Mew Ichigo! It's been three months now, you've fought the mews to the point of almost killing them, and Deep Blue-sama is pleased with the Mew Aqua you've managed to steal, so why can't you get over Ichigo? You almost kill her on a twice a week basis, so GET OVER IT KISSHU!" Pai screamed at Kisshu, who looked bored since he had had this talk many times before now.

"Yeah whatever Pai-" Kisshu was interrupted as Pai punched him in the face.

"Do you know what this is doing to everyone else Kisshu?!" Pai yelled as Kisshu rubbed his jaw with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh okay, enlighten me on how my behavior is affecting anyone else."

"Taruto asked me yesterday if it was alright to try and kill yourself, he asked me that because of you! You're scaring the poor child Kish! He's honestly scared for you! He even asked if you were ever going to get better! How can I answer that question when I don't even know the answer myself!" Pai turned around with Kisshu's dragon sword still in hand.

"Hey, can I have my weapons back?" Kisshu asked blankly.

"No. You cannot." Pai stopped as an idea came into his mind.

"Kisshu, you honestly need some help."

"Yeah, you've been telling me that for a while."

"Yes so I've finally decided on someone who can help you with your depression problems. Two people you know very well." Kisshu's eyes widened as he figured out what Pai was saying.

"Not THEM, not my-?" Kisshu asked, for the first time since his depression began, fear and worry colored his voice.

"Yes them. I'm bringing Kiui and Remon here, it's time you had a little family visit Kisshu. Taruto has also been begging me to have them here too. He misses them, and you should too."

_No way, not them. Not Remon, Kiui's okay but ANYONE but Remon! No way!_

* * *

Booboo-nyaa: Well, I hope you liked it, sorry if it was a little short. By the way, I have a profiles for Kiui and Remon below, it shows how they're related to Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai.

**_Kiui_**

_Age: 12 _

_Hair: Forest green_

_Eyes: Golden, can turn red when enraged_

_Cloths: Similar to Kisshu's, black and indigo colored_

_Personality: Dark, angry, quiet, but very protective_

_Weapon: Black tonfa _

_Relation: Kisshu's sister, Pai and Taruto's cousin (Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai are cousins)_

**_Remon_**

_Age: 12_

_Hair: Light green with golden streaks_

_Eyes: Light purple, no pupil_

_Cloths: Golden and light blue, similar to Kiui's but with a skirt_

_Personality: Happy, cheerful, understanding, annoying, and talkative_

_Weapon: No weapon, she has healing powers_

_Relation: Kiui's twin, Kisshu's sister, Taruto and Pai's cousin and Taruto's best friend_


	3. Chapter 3

Booboo-nyaa: Well, I wanted to update before Easter so here you go, CHAPTER 3!!!

Kiui: Well finally! Do you know how long me and Remon have been waiting to see Kisshu-oniichan?!

Remon: A looooooooooooooooooong time.

Booboo-nyaa: Sorry guys, well enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

Kiui darted forwards, tonfa raised and ready to deal with the intruder. The Chimera Anima in front of her had gone wild and attacked it's creator, and had left him and two others dead. It was Kiui's and the other warriors on her patrol's job to deal with things like this, such things happened frequently and they all needed to be ready.

_Not like I need them, _she thought. The four other boys were huddled in a corner watching her with wide eyes. Since she was a girl Kiui headed all of the patrols of small children, a position that was boring, dull, and the biggest responsibility they would give to a **girl. **

"Take this, Feral Anima!" Kiui raised her weapon as lightning gathered towards it, and slowly turned dark purple as it concentrated at the edges of her tonfa.

"Genso Denki Fun'iki!! (Element electrify, tone)" the anima exploded with a shriek as the lightning charged through it. Kiui whipped her head around and glared at the 10-year-old boys that just stared wide-mouthed at her.

With a start they flew over to the slain creator of the anima a teenager, and his two dead friends.

"Teenagers," she growled, "They think they can do anything, and now look at them. Dead. You four go find their families and help them bury them." she started walking away, her long green hair swishing behind her, when one of the boys followed her.

"k-Kiui-sensei, if you can fight that good...then...Why do you stay and teach us younger less experienced kids?"

"Because I'm the first female warrior of my age, and the other girls can't handle real war, so they won't give me a chance." Kiui teleported off, leaving the orange-haired boy stunned, as he quickly followed the others.

As Kiui appeared in her room, she found the last thing she would expect, or want in it.

Pai meet her shocked face and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she growled murderously as her casual stance deepened into a hunter's crouch.

"I'm here to help your warrior status, oh-demoted one." Pai stated sarcastically.

"Oh don't even joke with me Pai!" warily she opened her hands as her weapon appeared in it.

"I really am here to promote you baka, you get to be on the Tokyo Continental Renaissance team."

"The what?" Kiui stood back strait up, but still looked at Pai like he was a new type of enemy.

"Sigh, if I must explain it to you step by step, about a year ago, your brother, me, and Taruto; the top warriors of our rank and division, were called upon by Deep Blue-sama to reclaim Earth as ours again. By killing all of the earthlings there, we would no longer have to live in the harsh conditions here. Get that so far?" Pai asked mockingly. Kiui just growled.

"So it's been a year now and we meet great resistance from a group of five abnormal earthlings called the Mew Mews. Your baka of a brother Kisshu fell in love with the leader Mew Ichigo, and finally after a rejection from her again 3 months ago, he quite literally fell apart and wished to be dead." Pai's mocking edge to his voice remained there as he explained slowly, as if to a small child.

"So now he has fought them even harder than before and he's trying to kill himself on a regular basis. Taruto and I need you and Remon to help him regain his old self again. And I'll even let you attack Earth by yourself, if you're not too scared that is." Pai's smirk deepened as Kiui snarled with rage at him.

"There. Did I say it slow enough for the little warrior? Or do I need to repeat myself-"

_"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PAI!!" _Kiui knew Pai wanted her to attack, he wanted to make her angry, and she was falling for whatever he was planning. But she didn't care right now. All that mattered was hurting him.

With the lightning already deep purple at her tonfa, she attacked.

Pai easily parried her first strike, and dodged as she threw a spinning hook-kick, tryng to knock his fan out of his hands. Kiui punched to his face, his stomach, and back to his face in the span of a second, but he was quicker in dodging.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" Kiui barely dodged the attack when she brought out her weapon in front of her.

"Genso Denki Fun'iki!!" Pai just absorbed the attack with his fan.

"Do you really think that you can defeat mew with my old weapon? A weapon that I had years of learning all of it's secrets and attacks?" before Kiui could blink, Pai teleported in front of her and grabbed the pair of tonfa as his fan fell to the ground.

"Denki No Hossa Utsu!!! (electric seizure attack)" the purple electric blow landed square in Kiui's stomach, and she fell to the ground writhering in agony as the purple lightning was visibly shooting and attacking all throughout her.

"Pai stop!" a quiet, musical, voice cried out. Pai turned around as a girl Kiui's height teleported into the room, her light green hair with it's golden streaks swayed as she ran to Kiui.

Hands glowing with two green orbs, she pressed then onto Kiui's stomach and the lightning disappeared.

"Arigato Remon, for a second I thought I might have to actually _beg_our sadistic annoyance of a cousin to stop it." Kiui said, still breathless.

"So Kiui, will you come or will I have to drag you? Remon's already agreed to come, being as great of a healer as she is, and you still get a promoted to a rank no _female _has ever been given the opportunity to have."

"Why you little-" Kiui was interrupted as the room was cast in an endless dark blue shadow, and the silhouette of Deep Blue appeared. Remon gasped and all three of them quickly got to the floor and bowed.

"Deep Blue-sama, it is and honer." Kiui and Remon said solemnly at the same time.

"I was watching you the whole time young warrior and healer. Kiui, you attacked swiftly but with control and accuracy. And Remon, no person can heal as well as you. You two are doubtlessly ready to join the mission on Earth." with that, Deep Blue and the blue shadows disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Remon asked, her light purple pupil-less eyes troubled.

"It means weather Kiui likes it or not, you two are both coming back to the ship with me." Pai stated simply, all of the taunting and smirking he used on Kiui wasn't showing now that Remon was there.

"Oi Pai." Pai turned around as Kiui grabbed his fan.

"Don't underestimate me, this was my weapon once upon a time." she said malice in her tone. Kiui quickly aimed it at Pai.

"Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!" she said it softly, not loud enough to generate it's full power, but Pai was smashed through the wall by the charge of lightning stronger than anything he had ever created, and he walked back to Kiui's room with a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Here's my fan back." Kiui said as she threw it to Pai, her golden eye, that was showing under her Kisshu-like pony-tails, was as cold as ice ans it glared at Pai.

"Lets go already! It's been FOREVER since I've seen Taruto!" Remen squealed excitedly as the three teleported back to the ship.

...............................

"REMON-ONEECHAN!!!" Taruto yelled excitedly as he hugged his cousin, but to him, Remon was more than just family, she was his best friend.

"Hey kiddo, you've gotten taller, but your still a runt." Kiui teased lightly as Tart stuck his tongue out at her.

Kiui looked around the main room and saw Kisshu walk dejectedly into the room.

"Hi...." he sighed. _Any second now.....I'm in either for a bone-crushing hug, or a looooooooong lecture. _Kisshu thought blankly as Kiui slowly walked up to him-

-and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there.

"YOU IDIOT!! Have you heard about all of the things that I hear you've done?! Falling in love with the enemy? Going emo? TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?! What are you thinking oniichan?!"

With her sharp claw-like nails, in one fluid motion Kiui ripped off the bandage like arm guards that Kisshu wore, only to reveal line after line of cuts, slashes, and stab marks.

"Cutting yourself. Kisshu..." she growled.

"So? what's it to you?" Kisshu said, sounding really bored.

"What's it to me?" she repeated quietly as her golden eye flashed dangerously.

"What's it to me? WHAT'S IT TO ME?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO ME KISSHU!!! Cutting yourself, maiming yourself, things like that ON PURPOSE! Do you know how that makes a person like me feel?! To have scars means that you're a horrible warrior that loses a bunch of battles, having those scars means that you're weak and can't defend yourself! Having those scars on purpose, well, you'll just regret it later!! Just think about it Kisshu-oniichan, a few years from now, if say, a kid happens to see those, he'll probably ask you how badly you lost, and then call you weak and walk away." Kiui paused for breath and Kisshu interrupted.

"How would you know that?"

"How would I- ARE YOU BLIND BROTHER?! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN MY FACE?! I KNOW BECAUSE IT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!" and with one jerky movement she swiped he ponytail-thing behind her ear like the one on the left side, and revealed her other, blue, eye. And it revealed a thick, vivid red scar, that ran from the top of her eyebrow to the bottom of her jaw.

* * *

Booboo-nyaa: Review if you want chapter 4 soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I'm back from the dead to update, so here you go!**

**Kiui: You know you're taking FOREVER to update this fanfic?**

**Booboo-nyaa: Yep. **

* * *

In front of them Taruto gasped. He was only four when Kiui got that scar, and he had never seen it un-hidden since then.

"K-Kiui-oneesan? The scar was _that _bad?" Taruto asked horrified.

"Yep. Now if anyone needs me, go away I'm not helping." she teleported off leaving them silent.

"You know she only does that because she's afraid for you, oniichan." Remon said in a matter-of-fact tone. She started picking up hers and Kiui's bags from home and walked away.

"Afraid? Last time I checked, Kiui wasn't afraid of anything." Kisshu said already bored again. Remon stopped at the doorway, her pupil-less eyes clouded with sadness.

"She just doesn't want to lose you oniichan, you know how she used to idolize you? Well, she still does. Kiui sort of acts like the leader and mother of the house after you guys left. Caring for the little ones and the elders, taking action when a crisis occurs, helping out with anything and everything ON TOP of all her warrior duties. She did all of that hoping that you'd be proud of her, proud of her for taking care of the family." Remon broke into a sprint after her sister.

Kisshu pondered on what his sister said for a minute, then decided that he wouldn't worry about it, Kiui was tough. She'd get over it.

* * *

Pai was in his lab on the computer, documenting past battles. He did this so nobody would make the same mistake when fighting twice, but there was something new that went wrong when fighting each time. While through last months fights and Kisshu's suicide attempts, (he documented those too) he happened to glance at an old family photograph.

Pai was twelve, and hugging Taruto in his lap and Kisshu sat next to him with Kiui un-scared in his lap, her little face glowing with happiness. Remon was holding his aunt's hand. She had taken him and Tart in when their parents died, but he still called her mother and his uncle father. His father had a hand on his shoulder and was smiling down on them all as the grandma's and grandpa's of both sides of the family were arguing over whether there would be an earthquake that week. It was the last picture of them while they were truly happy.

It was the last picture before Pai gave Kiui her scar.

He regretted it dearly from the first second his electric attack met contact with the flesh on her face, regretted it before she started screaming, he regretted it the second before he maimed her, maimed her at age seven. Pai never really hated her. Even now he still misses the girl that he came to think of as a sister, and he still remembered the days when she would come home from training calling out for him so she would show him what she learned. He missed the old Ki-chan. He missed her now that she viewed him as a cold and heartless monster.

**_5 years ago....._**

_"Kiui I said NO!" Pai yelled at the little girl in front of him, Kiui was just pouting with her arms crossed._

_"But Pai-Pai, why can't I be warrior?! Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight, you KNOW I can fight really good oniichan!" Kiui's golden and blue eyes pleaded with his own dark purple ones._

_"Ki-chan, we're not having this discussion right now, can't you just be happy with healing? Like your sister Remon?" Pai winced as he saw tears fill up in her eyes. What he wasn't expecting was her outburst afterwards._

_"OH RIGHT! REMON, REMON, REMON!! Kiui why can't you heal like her? Kiui why can't you play nice like your twin Remon? Remon, Remon, it's all about, REMON!!!" she started stamping her foot as she yelled._

_"What about Kiui? Why can't I be KIUI?! Why do I have to be nice, and sweet, and quiet, JUST LIKE REMON?! I'M NOT REMON!!!" she screeched, Kiui's temper tantrums had been flaring up more and more recently._

_"Okay, okay, okay Kiui! It's okay, you don't have to be just like Remon, but can't you be Kiui and not a warrior?" Pai asked gently as he crouched besides the crying Kiui._

_"No...Wanna be a warrior like Kisshu-oniichan and Pai-oniichan....wanna fight too..." she sniffed and looked Pai right in the eyes._

_"Let me be a warrior Pai-Pai."_

_"No." this time his answer was firm and hard, so was surprised when Kiui didn't argue._

_"Fine then." she said simply._

_"Fine? You're not going to go on about how you want to be a warrior anymore?" Pai questioned._

_"No, I mean fine; I'll fight for the rights to become a warrior. A Giri Dyuaru. A honor dual for the rights for my warrior training. You know the law oniichan, so before you interrupt me, you should know that I'm not kidding. A fight. You and me. If I win, I get to be a warrior and you don't get to stop me. You win, I get to be a healer like Remon and sit with the sick people all day long.....I'll see you at the arena at sundown." Kiui teleported away leaving Pai to sit there stunned. How did she know about Giri Dyuaru's?_

_She must have wanted this bad enough to stake her life on it, Pai thought, But I can't fight her....Can I?_

_........................._

_"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!! You're not doing this Pai!! No!" Kisshu yelled at Pai as he put on a fighting shirt, Kisshu was the only one still trying to change either of their minds. Kisshu's mom and dad had tried to stop it, with no success. His mom couldn't bear to watch. His dad just sat there on the sidelines of the public arena with his mouth in a tight line. Gominasai father, Pai thought, but I have to show Kiui why she can't fight._

_Kiui walked onto the public fighting arena in her new warrior outfit. Hopefully I get to keep it and use it, she thought as she faced Pai._

_Remon, against her earlier thoughts, was going to referee the match._

_"Okay baka's, you know the rules, first one knocked out of the ring or killed loses. Maiming also counts as a victory, admitting defeat gets you out of the match. Fight fair, fight hard, and try not to kill each other....And....GO!!" _

_Kiui dashed forwards first, her fan raised above her head._

_"Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai dodged to attack and brought out his tonfa. Without a word he punched at Kiui, purple lightning shooting out of his deadly weapon. With a snarl Kiui teleported above his head and crashed down on top of him. Before she could do anything else Pai recovered and kicked her a few feet in the air, where she stopped mid-air and flew at him, fan drawn back._

_"Fuu Shi Sen!!" this time, shards of ice rained upon Pai. He dodged most, weaving his way in and out of the torrent of ice, until one embedded itself in his shoulder._

_"OUCH!! Crap....Okay then Kiui, if you want to fight hard...I'LL SHOW YOU HARD!!" Pai leaped at her, and as Kiui ducked and rolled out of the way he hooked her leg with one of his tonfa and slung her back. The two were now wrestling each other, punching, kicking, clawing, even biting._

_With a shove, Kiui freed herself and landed one last hard kick to Pai's groin, and smiled and he yelled and crumpled to the ground._

_"T-that was low Kiui....Really, r-really, low of you..." Kiui just grinned and tuck her tongue out at him. _

_Possessed by some spur of the moment idea, Pai grabbed his tonfas and with a grunt, shoved himself back up and ran towards her._

_"OWARI INOCHI FUKU!!!!" Pai screamed and punched Kiui on the right side of her face, as his deadly electrical attack ripped away the skin in a zig-zag lightning shaped line going from her eyebrow to her lower jaw. His eyes widened as she fell backwards, blood already flowing at an alarming rate._

_"Kiui!!"_

_"KIUI!!!"_

_"Oh no, Kiui-chan!!_

_**"KIUI!!!!!" **Remon's scream drowned out the last of the cries form everyone else, and as she raced to her fallen sister, Kiui did something amazing. She got up. She gut up and walked over to Pai, grinning the whole time, with blood pooling on the ground where she stopped._

_"I hate you." she stated with a laugh, then her face turned hard and furious._

_"I HATE YOU PAI!" bringing out her fan she whipped it around her and forced a blast of wind to knock Pai backwards, and he fell out of the ring._

_Everyone was silent for a slit second, and Kiui collapsed._

**_Back to the present day.........._**

The first thing Pai remembered after that is that the fight was a unique type of tie. Pai got the honor of winning, yet Kiui got her warrior rights. They argued that it wasn't fair and that someone had to lose, and to make it fair, Remon made them switch weapons.

"I still regret it though..." Pai whispered.

* * *

The next morning Kiui acted like nothing had happened yesterday, and like any other day, she fixed breakfast.

"Oi, you sure she didn't poison mine?" Pai asked with a behind-the-back smirk for Kiui. Kiui just glared back.

"Pai! That's rude. And no, she doesn't poison food, it'd be bad for her reputation as the only one who cooked after you left." Remon scolded as she shoved a mouthful of Earth food in her mouth.

"Yeah, anyone who complains can go fix their own breakfast, it was hard enough using Earth food, I mean I had to use the money Kisshu printed to BUY the stuff, then I had to but a cook-book so I knew how to even MAKE the stuff, and I even-" Kiu prattled on and on about what she had to do to fix breakfast. Kisshu was getting just plain annoyed by this point.

"Okay, good food, yes. I'm taking it down to Earth to eat so I won't have to listen to you all bicker like old ladies." Kisshu said as he grabbed his plate, knowing that he wouldn't eat it anyway.

"No suicide!" Pai yelled after him.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Remon yelled it suit. Everyone just stared at her as Kisshu teleported off.

"What? What'd I do?" she asked.

"Sigh, nothing oneechan." Taruto said.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Okay, FINALLY got that chapter done....And, well, please review and I'll try and get chapter 5 up next weekend, and you never know, I may just update sooner. It all depends on the reviews.**

**Kiui: Review.**

**Remon: Review please!**

**Kisshu: .......**

**Pai: Yeah, go ahead and review.**

**Taruto: REVIEW NOW!! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Booboo-nyaa: YAY!!! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!!!! :D**

**Kiui: Why are you so happy, you know I _detest _any form of happy. T.T**

**Booboo-nyaa: I'm happy #1 because I got chapter 16 posted on Neko Kisshu-nyaa, and #2 My birthday was this Saturday, and now I'm thirteen. Older than you Kiui. ^^**

**Kiui: T.T I hate you......And I hate being 12...**

**Booboo-nyaa: Enjoy the chapter, oh and by the way, I do not own in any form or way Tokyo Mew Mew, but I _DO OWN Kiui and Remon!_**

**Kiui: I hate you even more now.....**

**

* * *

**

Kisshu was staring at a tree in the park near Cafe Mew Mew. It was his favorite tree. Sometimes he would talk to the tree like a madman, use the tree as a punching bag for his anger, watch Ichigo from the tree, and it was his favorite place to cut himself. Now he could only stare at the tree, in which he would sit in day after day ever since his depression began.

The tree had been cut down.

_Why should it matter? _His conscience told him, _Everything else that you liked or cared for was taken away from you, so why should you expect this to stay the way it was? Sigh, it's probably some brat's coloring book by now..._

Kisshu shook his head, clearing it of his chatty conscience. It had been talking to him more and more often lately, it talked to him before, when his mom died, and now it was talking to him ever since he went crazy.

He looked at the tree and dumped the rest of the food Kiui fixed next to the stump of it. He never ate much anyway, it was easier for him to slowly starve himself.

_Starve myself....Hmm, that reminds me; I haven't tested my new method of suicide yet, and I won't get to if Remon finds out about it._

_So you need to try it out Kisshu._

_Yeah, yeah, I hear you concience._

_Suuuure you do Kisshu. Sure you do_

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Kisshu's face as he teleported to a small lake in a clearing of the forest at the park.

He stared down at the water, and jumped in at the deepest end, and let himself sink to the bottom, holding his breath.

_Good-bye Earth and Ichigo, can't say that I'll miss either of you._

_Neither can I Kish, but now you just inhale. Let it go. Drown._

As his back touched the bottom and dark spots were beginning to form over his eyes from holding his breath to long, Kisshu smiled a true smile and inhaled deeply-

- and his smile turned into a furious scowl started cursing at the top of his lungs.

_IDIOT!!_

Kisshuhad forgotten something, he and the people of his species didn't need oxygen, sure it was nice to breath the extra clean of it, but they didn't need it. So he was basically breathing underwater as easily as if he was breathing regular air.

With a furious snort he started stomping out of the water, when an idea came to his mind. Humans drowned, that's how he thought of the ideato begin with. But if I find out what I can do to need the oxygen in the air, and THEN jump, I'll kill myself that way! Easy!

He would have just speared himself with his Dragon Swords, but Pai had those monitored, if he drew more blood than just a regular cut, Pai would be notified in less than a millisecond and he would be there stopping him.

"So now all I need to do is find out about why and how humans need oxygen, and how to make myself need it. Well, I'll probably run into someone, but as Pai used to say 'To the library!'" Kisshu said to himself, bored already at the prospect of going to a place of knowledge, Kisshu hated books. They actually sent him to warrior school because he burned down the library at the elementary school at his planet.

* * *

At the library, Kiui was staring at the human works of fiction. They were okay, but she liked the ones on the World War 1 and 2 better.

But after reading a few of the books, she head the sound of something crashing.

"What the-?!" Kiui ran into the other room where Kisshu was almost fully hidden under a pile of books. He looked up startled at her with an expression similar to a child caught in the cookie jar. That is, if a child could look half drowned and emotionless at the same time.

"What in the world are you doing Kisshu?!" Kiui demanded with her hands on her hips, the foot was tapping. A tell-tail sign that under her angry exterior she was laughing.

"Dunno. Trying to make sure I'm buried alive again, I guess." he yawned, his voice full of apathy.

"Okay, what were you looking at then?" Kiui asked as Kisshu expression went blank.

"What was I looking at?" he asked as he shuffled a few books behind him.

"Yes, what was so important that you had to bring the biological non-fiction down upon you?" she snatched up the books from behind him.

"Oxygen and why we need it, Human circulatory system, Periodic table levels of the known liquids," she read the list of human books behind him.

"Okay weirdo, what's with the books? You hate reading and science." Kiui glared down at him.

"It's nothing." Kisshu answered with a little more force coloring his tone than normal.

_Liar. _

With a blank but angry look he grabbed the books and teleported off, leaving Kiui to make the decision to follow him and find out what he's doing.

* * *

"Pai, I don't think this is such a good idea." Taruto whispered to the older alien. Pai said nothing but continued to look through Kiui's stuff for any information that would be usefull in battle.

"Seriously Pai! She's going to know it's you and _MURDER _you alive!" if Pai heard Taruto, he ignored him.

"Okay man, it's your funeral." and with that, Taruto teleported off as Pai stumbled across something. Kiui's journal.

Pai looked to make sure Kiui was still at the library section of the ship, and he opened the journal to today's entry.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is day two on the place of doom, a.k.a the ship._

_I woke up at what is 4:00 am Japanese time standards, which blockhead (Pai) says we're using as a time reference. It's so stupid! It felt like 8:00 am back at home. I miss home. I also miss being away from Pai. I don't really hate him, I just need something to forgive him for what he's done to me._

_I also hate the empty shell of a person that Kisshu became._

_And I'm starting to hate that darn scar. It's starting to burn when I touch it. Really, really burn. And it stings too after it burns. And I'm starting to like eating meat bloody. Wierd._

_It's actually the 5th year since I got that scar to this day. I hope Pai losses some sleep over it._

_And NOW it starts to hurt and burn even as I write, it hasn't stopped burning for three days now. I know, I know, ouch._

_Life sucks for me right now._

_But I'll deal with it._

Pai looked troubled at the entry, and decided to put it back, he could always find it later and see if the scar was still bothering Kiui. If she cared enough to tell him.

* * *

It was dark outside, and raining, and Kisshu was back at the lake, staring at it.

_You know what to do now, you know how to kill us, do it._

_You know what conscience? You're really starting to get bossy with me._

_So?_

_So quit it._

_Make me._

Kisshu snarled at himself, he hated his conscience sometimes. It was what turned him into what he was now. And he let it do it.

He was really starting to feel some sympathy for that freaky grey hobbit thing from the Lord of the Rings movies.

_Oh well, at least I have the pills._

Kisshu had snuck into Pai's mini lab and figured out what to do to to clog the part of his lungs that filtered out the need for oxygen.

Now he had three large large tablets that would make him need oxygen and air like a human.

This time Kisshu didn't smile, but as he was about to swallow the beginning of his trip to death, someone knocked them out of his hand.

"BAKA!!" Kiui shrieked, her now soaking hair was flying behind her as she pushed her favorite brother to the ground.

One half of her face was contorted with fury, the other half with the scar was contorted with pain.

"Darn it Kisshu you've got to stop trying to kill yourself!" she screamed over the furious howl of the wind.

"You can't make me Kiui! Just like _HE _can't make me!"

"Who's making you do what?! What are you talking about?!" she asked.

"MYSELF!!! I'm crazy Kiui, crazy! And I'M doing it! Influencing myself, making life not worth living, it's like a split personality and I WANT IT TO END!!!!!!" the final note he screamed in an inhuman pitch, and he made a grab for the pills.

Kiui saw what he was about to do. Witha silent snarl she started wrestling with Kisshu, rolling over the mud stained ground, as she started to grab the pills from him, and he shoved her off high into the air, kicking her sensitive scar in the process.

And the worst thing happened for Kiui.

As she was shoved off, two of the pills flew into Kiui's open, screaming, mouth. Without thinking she swallowed. And her head hit a tree with a sickening crack.

Kiui fell into the deepest end of the pond, and drifted to the bottom.

"No...No, no, no, no! NO! KIUI!!!!" Kisshu yelled frantically to the lake, and with shout he dived in after her.

Even as he pulled her out onto the muddy ground, Kisshu knew something was wrong. With a sickening jolt he realized what it was. She was too still. She wasn't breathing at all.

"PAI!! REMON!! HELP!!!!!!"

Kisshu waited maybe three seconds before Pai appeared.

"What? What do you-.....Oh gosh....Kiui!!" Pai was right beside him now, bent over Kiui frantically, checking for breathing. Then it hit Kisshu.

"The Heimlich!!"

"That's for choking you idiot!" Pai spat back at him.

"Where's Remon and Taruto?! They can help!" Kisshu shouted over the wind.

"Tart went to show Remon the basics of attacking the Mew's. They won't be back until later."

With a sudden look of grim determination, Pai faced Kisshu.

"If you tell her how she was saved, I'm a dead man Kisshu."

"Wha-?"

"CPR." and with that, Pai tilted Kiui's head back, sealed his mouth to hers, and blew.

_Ewwwww! Why in the world is he KISSING MY SISTER?!!_

_It's CPR baka, he's just trying to save her, unlike you, who did nothing. You would have let her die. He's trying to save her._

_Shut up!!_

_Never._

Kisshu shook his head frantically, and then looked back at Pai and Kiui. With a sigh of relief, he saw her coughing up water.

And she was glaring at him for all she was worth.

"Pai. Thank you for saving me. But I'm going to ask that you maintain at least a three foot distance for about 48 hours minimum." she was smiling now, it was a joke. And Pai was smiling back.

"I don't think I hate you any more Pai-Pai."

"Kiui I-" she interrupted him with a glare.

"But if you _ever _try CPR on me again I swear you are as good as dead as soon as you think it. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Pai was happy, Kiui wouldn't think of him as an evil monster anymore. She'd found a way to forgive him after all.

"Kisshu." Kiui's voice was getting to be a sleepy whisper.

"Hai?"

"Dont' kill yourself anymore oniichan, because next time I can't save you from yourself...." Kiui drifted off into the world of sleep. But her words still echoed in Kisshu's head.

_She knows.....Or at least she knows SOMETHING is wrong with my head._

_Oi! I'm not anything wrong here!_

_Yes you are. And I hate you, hate myself, You almost made me kill Kiui killed back there!!_

_No, that was all you Kisshu, you almost killed her, just like with mother._

_NO. I didn't do it! Didn't kill mom, didn't try to kill Kiui._

_Murderer.... _the voice in his head whispered.

_NO!!!!!! YOU DID IT!! YOU POSSESSED ME INTO DOING IT!! IT'S ALL **YOU!!!!!!!!**_

A hand on his shoulder made Kisshu jump.

"Pai!" Pai was holding the unconscious Kiui, and looking at him with a wary face.

"Kisshu, tomorrow morning, I think we all need to have a family meeting in Remon's office. Okay?"

Kisshu nodded weakly and teleported to his room.

Pai just shook his head and teleported back to Kiui's room, and he set her down on her bed.

"Pai....It hurts...." Kiui whispered. With a frown she started jerking around in her bed.

"Kiui, you almost drowned, your going to be sore for a little bit. Try to stay still."

"No... My scar hurts..."

"What?" he asked, afraid for the answer.

"It's burning bad!!! Stop it oniisan!! STOP IT!!!" Kiui screamed again, as her normal eye-teeth seemed to shoot out longer and sharpen themselves into fangs, and she jerked herself up.

When she opened her eyes, they were blood red, and looked to kill.

"Kiui?" Pai asked while backing up, Kiui followed him, a hunter and her prey.

With an animal snarl she leaped at him with a speed that far exceeded his own, and Kiui's fangs pierced his neck.

She drank deeply.

As a vampire.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Booboo-nyaa: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Kisshu: 'Bout time.**

**Pai: Keep reading the story... and I hope I don't die....**

**Kiui: DIE!!!! *starts hissing like a feral animal***

**Taruto: Am I the only one that's sane around here?! .**

**Remon: Yep.**

**

* * *

**

"S-stop it! Kiui, STOP IT!!!" Pai shouted as Kiui continued to drink his blood.

_What's going on?! Why is she- ACK!!!_

Pai's thoughts were interrupted as something jerked Kiui off of him. Pai fell to the ground, blood running down his neck, and then he slowly looked up.

Remon had pinned Kiui to the ground, then so quickly that Pai almost missed it, she injected something into Kiui with a needle, and then Kiui slumped over unconscious.

"I was hoping it would be longer before that happened." Remon muttered to herself, her quiet voice filled with sorrow.

"W-what was that?" Pai asked shakily as he got up, his eyes widened as he felt the two blood-dripping bite marks on his neck.

"That was Kiui entering the Kuuketsuki State." Remon replied solemnly.

**NOTE: Kuuketsuki is Japanese for vampire**

"The what?" Pai had heard of a lot of terms in his life, and never had he heard of a 'Vampire State'. He had read about human legends of vampires though, and what Kiui was doing looked alot like that.

"It's an old family medical condition... Come to my office, I'll tell you, Kisshu, and Taruto there."

* * *

Remons office, was not a true office. It was just a desk, a lamp, and some of those couches that you see at the therapists, all bunched up into a corner of the main room in the medical ward of the ship.

"You three, sit there." Remon pointed out a large couch for Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai to sit in. Kiui at the moment was being analyzed in a separate room.

"Now, you're probably wondering why-"

"What's going on? Why are we here now?" Kisshu interrupted in his usual bored tone.

"Let me finish! Okay, to recap the events prior to this meeting; Kiui tried to stop you, Kisshu, from committing suicide and almost drowned in the process. Pai saved her and took her back to her room. Pai, you said that her scar was bothering her and she suddenly attacked you, bit your neck, and drank your blood." the room was filled with a shocked silence from Taruto and Kisshu.

"Kiui has a hereditary medical condition that we all have in our genes at the moment, it started a few decades before we left Earth 3 million years ago. A mutant cancer-like disease infected our ancestors, causing uncontrollable cell growth and genetic alteration. In our bodies back then, it's main defence was to destroy these cells in the blood by having the blood destroy the diseased cells, killing the blood cells in the process. Our bodies are constantly loosing and replacing cells, so it was no big deal at first. Then the disease grew larger within the bodies of the infected. They lost so much blood within themselves, that they all started dying. We thought the strange deadly sickness was over with, but we didn't count on one thing- It became a sexually transmitted disease. Those who were husband and wife to those who had it became infected. This time their bodies reacted differently."

Remon paused for suspense and breath.

"They had grown a survival instinct....they lost to much blood, so they needed some more. They had to drink it from others."

"So that's...."

"Yes Tart, Kiui has that disease, we all do, but for the most part it doesn't mature enough in some-one to become the full kuuketsuki disease. The disease reacts to extreme pain, and since Kiui had that scar, it started building up over the last 5 years, and the almost-a-drowning didn't help keep the disease away either."

"So what are the signs for having it mature within you?" Pai asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, it became more rare over the centuries, and finally it was to the point to where it mainly infected women. Men can still have it mature in them, but it's less likely." Remon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Still, I'd like to know the symptoms, for research and data matters."

"Okay then; If you have a large scar or injury, whether it be a past injury or a recent one, it will burn and cause abnormal pain than to what it used to. You'll start liking your meat more bloody, and you'll like meat more. Your fangs will grow longer and sharper, and your eyes may turn pupil-less like mine, but the color would be brown. And this one is a rare symptom, but you'd have voices in your head."

"Voices?!" Kisshu squeaked. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, voices," Remon replied uncertainly, "You see, during the first few weeks of the kuukeysuki gene starting to mature, the vampire conscience will awaken. During the first few days of being what Kiui is right now, that conscience will have total control over your actions. Kiui doesn't even know that she bit Pai, she won't be the real Kiui for a few days."

_So that's what you are.... _Kisshu thought in his head.

_Bingo! It was about time you figured it out butt-head._

_Does this mean that I'll be an obnoxious vampire or something?_

_Hey! I'm just your true self!_

_Well, hate to break it to you, but you're annoying, rude, and REALLY pushy._

_Well, hate to break it to YOU mister, but in a few hours, I'M the one who'll be in controll._

_What?! What do you---- _But Kisshu knew what his other half was saying to him.

"Remon-chan!!" Kisshu shouted.

"Hai?"

"I've got it." he whispered, for the first time in months, he was upset.

"Got what? The....Oh." she stared at him for a long minute. Slowly, almost cautiously, Remon used her thumb to draw back Kisshu's top lip, and she frowned at grabbed a mirror to show Kish what she was seeing.

Kisshu's usual fangs were larger.

"No way!" Taruto shouted.

Pai just stared in horror.

"So you've been having the voices eh? Remon asked, almost casually. It must have been all of that medical training that was keeping her calm.

"Yeah, I heard it once when mom died....And again for the last few months after Ichigo....." Kisshu clapped his mouth shut. Talking about Ichigo made him ache inside his chest.

"What's this about when mom died?" Remon gestured for him to continue.

"Okay, you know it was almost four years ago...."

_Flashback time again, but this time it's Kisshu's P.O.V._

Momma's sick. Really sick.

I had just turned 11 and we were having a birthday party for me and Taruto. Our birthday's were close enough to share a party, he had just turned 5.

Momma was cutting the cake, (We actually had a cake this year!) when she said that she wasn't feeling good and she needed to go lay down. Momma gets sick allot so I start cutting the cake instead. Suddenly I hear a crash, and it was coming from Momma's room!

I teleport into her room, hoping everything was alright, but as usual, I'm wrong.

I see Momma on the ground, and she had tripped on something and made the window crash. There's glass everywhere.

"Momma!!" I shout, scared for my mother.

_What do I do, what do I do?!_ I think to myself.

I'll help you.

"W-who are you?!" I shout, but the voice didn't come from the outside...Strange...

I'll help you with Momma, you just need to close your eyes and sleep. Let me take care of the situation for you.

_Will you help my mother? _

_Our mother. I'm a part of you. I'll help you._

I didn't trust this 'part of me' entirely, but my will to say no suddenly vanished, and the world faded into black.

.........................

"Uhgg...What happened?" I asked weakly. I felt...Full. That's weird, I never ate any cake, and there wasn't enough at the food ration center for a good breakfast.

Suddenly I remember Momma.

"Mamma? Maaaaaaama?" I see her laying on the ground where she was earlier. There's blood everywhere. Mamma's skin was pale white. Her eyes open, staring blankly out in horror for whatever she saw when she was alive......She's dead. Oh God, she's dead.

"Momma.....Momma!! MOMMA!!! NOO!!!!!!" everyone came rushing in at my scream, but thankfully I missed out on all of that chaos. I blacked out again.

_End of flashback._

As Kisshu finished telling the others, he felt someting slide down his face.

He put a hand to his cheek and pulled it back to find tears on it. As reached to wipe them all off Remon stopped him.

"Let it out oniichan. Just let your emotions run." Remon was crying at this point too.

Kisshu hugged his little sister. Then it happened.

A deep burn from the scar on his chest that the Blue Knight gave him. His head throbbed, his vision went red, he could feel his fangs shoot out past natural length.

_Heh._

As Kisshu lurched for his sister's neck, Remon took action.

"Pai! Hold him down!! Taruto, keep the door to the other padded cell next to Kiui's cell open!" The two did as they were told as Kisshu thrashed under Pai's grip.

With his red eye's glaring out into space, he used a bost of strength that he got from his vampire status to flip Pai off.

Pai slammed into a wall and slumped over, blood trickling from his mouth and a gash on his head.

_Hmm. He's Kiui's prey. I'll just have to find another one, quick._

Kisshu was about to fly for Taruto, when he heard a rival growl from behind him.

Remon, her face contorted into a look of fury that Kisshu had never seen her wear, was standing into a open fighting stance, it was an invitation. She was ready to fight.

_"Ha, it's not like you had any fighting training anyway, little sister." _the vampire Kisshu mocked with a sneer, exposing his enlarged fangs.

Remon snarled, she now looked just like Kiui but with longer hair and no scar. Her light purple pupil-less eyes were now a shade of dark red.

"Maybe I don't have fighting training, but I've entered the kuukitsuki state more times than you could count. I'm one of the special ones. I'm one of the greats, the ones who can enter the state at will and never lose control, I don't have some other side of me being forced to fight. I don't need help like poor, pitiful, oniichan."

Remon knew this would get him angry, and that would make him make more mistakes.

_"You're all talk sis, LET'S SEE YOU REALLY FIGHT!!!!" _Kisshu lunged forwards with his fangs barred.

Remon smiled. This is going to be easy.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, how was it? I hope you liked it. And if you want a new chapter by next weekend, I need some more reviews. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Booboo-nyaa: Hehe...I'm back to write some more. And I dont have a link but if you go to deviantart and look up 'My OC's Kiui and Remon' and you should find what they look like. I drew it myself ^^**

**Kiui: Please do go there, I want the public to stop guessing at what we look like.**

**Remon: And what exactly am I? Because apparently I'm not a normal vampire...**

**Booboo-nyaa: Read and find out Remon. ;)**

**Pai: I hate my role in this story T.T**

**Booboo-nyaa: Too bad, 'cause I'm the author and you're not. Oh, AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ANOTHER SONGFIC CHAPTER. I will do quite a few of these. I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Linkin Park, but I do own this fanfic and the twins!**

**

* * *

**

Remon gave a smirk that looked oddly evil against her usual angelic face, and as Kisshu lunged towards her, she easily jumped and landed on top of him, knocking the breath from Kisshu.

As Kisshu flipped over in an attempt to throw her off, Remon simply jumped up and drove her elbow in his gut hard as she landed.

Kisshu teleported a few feet out and summoned his Dragon Swords, and took up a fighting stance as Remon casually walked over to him, and in her curled up fingers were the glowing orbs of green energy she used to heal. Now it looked like green fire she was controlling.

With a small grunt she shot the green fireballs out at her brother, and Kisshu narrowly dodged, doing a triple back-flip in the process.

_He's starting to get more power form the kuuketsuki state, I need to manipulate that to my own advantage...Sorry 'niichan, this will probably hurt. _Remon exhaled grimly as she ducked near him-

-And kicked him where it counts _REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALY_ hard.

_"GHH!! Uhg....." _Kisshu collapsed and curled up into a ball.

"Gominasai oniichan. That's about the only sensitive male vampire part there is. Besides the heart. And I didn't feel like staking you with wood so-"

_"S-s-shut u-up." _Kisshu interrupted as he passed out.

Remon's clouded over red eyes changed back to normal and she started to drag Kisshu back to his room. Pai tried to follow, but Remon stopped him.

"No you don't! You're hurt Pai, stay here." Remon said, using her rare you-do-it-now-or-else voice.

"Hai."

* * *

**2 days later....**

"Ow...I feel like someone threw a lit match down my throat." Kiui said groggily as she woke up.

The first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes is that Remon, Pai, and Taruto were looming over her and aiming at her with their weapons.

"Hey, hey! what's going on?!" Kiui shouted as she backed up on her bed.

"Kiui?" Remon asked cautiously.

"Hai...?"Kiui blinked and Remon signaled for the others to lay down their weapons.

"Do remember these last few days?" Remon asked, still cautious. _I wonder why? And Why is Pai looking at me like I tried to eat him or something? _Kiui thought.

"Uhh.. Yeah. I came here. Kisshu tried to kill himself. I got almost drowned instead, and then...." Kiui cocked her head to the side.

"Then what happened?" Kiui asked. Remon exhaled in an angry fashion.

"Well sister, you're a vampire. Congratulations. So is Kisshu."

"Vam...pi..re..?" Kiui asked, sick to her stomach. She had read about them in the library, sucking blood, hunting in the night, turning into bats. All of that stuff.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story about how it happened." Remon began.

**A few minutes later.....**

"So let me get this straight. Me and Kisshu are vampires...And Kisshu's still unconscious...And you're..?" Kiui trailed off.

"Sigh, for the last time Kiui; Having the genetics of a full healer in my blood, the kuuketsuki disease doesn't affect me as much. I only need blood about once a month, but I still get full vampire powers and I'm not restrained in ways that you are."

"Ways that I am?" Kiui asked as she rubbed her scar.

"I'll need to tell Kisshu this too, but for starters: If you don't drink blood often enough, you will develop a conscience like Kisshu just had gotten rid of that will take you over and make you feed on whoever is near you, you can't go out into direct sunlight without getting a major headache and some burns. That's because your skin is more sensitive to light. Don't eat garlic or anything in the onion family, you're now highly allergic. Try not to get any wood splinters because you'll get really sick from that too. If you hear a bat start speaking instead of squeaking, it's normal. You're not so so with water anymore, or silver. Anything I forget?" Remon asked Pai as she turned around.

"Nope." Pai said as he shook his head.

"Hey, where is oniichan?" Kiui asked as she got up.

Oh he's right here in my room and--crap.... This is _bad." _Remon said as she opened the door to her room. Kisshu was gone.

* * *

**Seven minutes earlier...**

Kisshu's mind felt curiously blank. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to go see Ichigo. It was valentines day after all, a holiday of humans that he thought would be a good way to express his love for his kitten.

_And I'll finaly get her to be mine. I won't take no for an answer! _he thought to himself.

Kisshu didn't recognize the room he was in, but he heard Remon talking in the other room.

_What's she doing here? Oh well, I'll have to see if Kiui's here too later._

Kisshu teleported to Earth with a positive grin on his face.

As he appeared at the park, he notices that no one was there.

_That's odd. Usually a lot of humans come here...Oh well. Just gotta' find my Koneko-chan right now._

Thunder rumbled up above Kisshu, and he looked up as the first drops of rain started falling from the dark and cloudy sky.

"Phew, that looks like a big storm coming." Kisshu said to himself. As he turned around he found himself staring down at Pudding.

"Oh, hey there monkey-mew. You know where Koneko-chan is?" Kisshu asked in a pleasant manner, hoping for an answer and not a 'Where's Taru-taru na no da?'.

Pudding opened her mouth and let out a terrified wail, and as her eyes widened with her horror, she spun around and bolted towards the cafe.

"Oi! What'd I do?!" Kisshu yelled after her, giving chase.

As pudding looked behind her and saw Kisshu flying after her, she screamed even louder and turned to take a frenzied escape through the trees.

_Weird... She acted like I was the Snow-monster* or something.._

***Snow-monster- A made-up monster from Kisshu's planet used in phrases to scare young children not doing what they're supposed to.**

Kisshu frowned and started flying around, looking for Ichigo.

After a few minutes he saw a certain red-headed girl running for her house to get away from the upcoming storm.

"Hey Koneko-chan! Need a lift home?" Kisshu yelled over the now howling winds.

Ichigo looked up at him and screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! G-GO AWAY!!" she shrieked as she started running faster.

"Hey! What did I do to make you so scared?! The monkey girl did the same thing!" Kisshu shouted as he teleported behind Ichigo.

"Well Pudding should you heart-less monster! You think she would just be her usual self when seeing the murderer of her little sister?!" Ichigo retorted back as she used her cat powers to run faster.

"What? I didn't kill any humans here! What are you talking about Koneko-chan-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! And what do you mean 'I didn't kill anyone here?' You're responsible for the deaths of over 100 people!" Ichigo yelled.

"What...?" Kisshu whispered as he slowed down.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

Ichigo took the opportunity to run faster than she thought possible. Kisshu shook his head and flew behind her.

_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur_

Kisshu had a weird sensation fill his brain, it was as if something was trying to get back in. Something he had lost.

_Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me_

Ichigo was running to the roof of a site of what used to be a large factory, all that was left was the frame, piles of ashes and mud, and about three floors. All of this was on the side of a good sized cliff.

"Ichigo, What happened here?!" Kisshu asked, he had passed by this place not three days ago, and it was in perfect condition.

_And your voice was all I heard,_

"You Kisshu. You're what happened." Ichigo said as she stopped running and faced him.

_That I get what I deserve-_

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHISIS!!!"

_**So give me reason!** **to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!**_

"Ichigo?" Kisshu asked as she ran towards him, strawberry bell raised and aimed for him.

_**Give me reason! to fill this hole, connect the space between,**_

"Ichigo! Don't-"

**_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies,_**

"Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!!" Ichigo screamed.

_**Across this new divide!  
**_

Kisshu jumped and narrowly avoided the pink attack. Kisshu frowned, it looked stronger than any of her attacks she had used before. As the surprise attack flew past him, it hit a tree and the tree burst into flames.

"What do you mean I did this? And when did your attack get that strong?"

_There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned_

"I mean, you did this when you attacked us last week, duh! It killed 13 workers here too. And F.Y.I. baka, my attacks have been getting stronger ever since you tried to kill me on a daily basis."

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

"Nani?! I don't try to kill you, and certainly not on a daily basis!" Kisshu shouted over the rain, which was now pouring down by the buckets.

_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing_

A sudden rumbling shook the ground below Ichigo, it was an earthquake. As she tried to hold something to keep her balance, she fell off the ground and tumbled over the cliff.

_And your voice was all I heard_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ichigo screamed as she spiraled to ground.

"ICHIGO!!"

_That I get what I deserve_

Kisshu dived after her.

_**So give me reason! to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!  
Across this new divide!**_

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo as they fell, and Kisshu started to teleport them to the ground, but it wouldn't work.....

"LET GO OF ME!! LET-GO-OF-ME!!!" Ichigo shrieked as she started to twist out of Kisshu's grip

Kisshu tried flying and found that it wouldn't work either, so as a last resort he used all of his strength to muster the ability to slow the fall down.

Kisshu's feet touched the ground and he immediately pinned Ichigo there.

"Okay, sorry Koneko-chan, but I want answers, and I want them now! What happened to that place, why is everyone afraid of me, and what is it with this weather? It's February for Deep Blue's sake!"

_In every loss, in every lie_

"Okay Kish, #1: You destroyed that place like I said earlier." Ichigo said as she got more and more soaked from the rain.

_In every truth that you'd deny_

"#2: You are, or were at least, and emo psychopath that tried to kill everyone and you DID kill a lot of people. And #3: It's almost June! Not February! So now LET ME GO"

_And each regret, and each goodbye_

"N..no..it's not...can't be.." Kisshu let go and fell to the muddy ground shivering.

_was a mistake too great to hide_

The memories flooded Kisshu without any sign of stopping. The killing. The destroying. The pain.

_And your voice was all I heard_

"So now what are you going to do?" Ichigo asked with a sneer at his misery.

_That I get what I deserve_

Kisshu froze. His throat felt as dry and rough as sand.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean,  
Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes,_

Ichigo backed up as she saw Kisshu get up, his eyes clouding over.

_Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between,_

"Ichigo...." Kisshu growled as his iris's were drained of their usual golden, leaving behind a blood red color.

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies,_

"K-Kisshu?!" Ichigo stammered as she tripped and looked up at the stranger towering over her.

_Across this new divide!_

"I'm a vampire." Kisshu stated as he jerked her up and sank his newly grown fangs into her neck.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well? You like? Oh, I'll probably use linkin park songs a lot.**

**Taruto: Hey, how come every time there's a family fight, someone gets kicked where it counts?**

**Booboo-nyaa: I dunno...**

**Taruto: Yeah, and you used someone getting bit by a vampire as a cliffhanger again! Get original!**

**Booboo-nyaa: *glares at Tart* Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Booboo-nyaa: New chapter...... Enjoy....**

**.......**

Alone.... Waiting.....Watching....But for what?

She didn't know where she was at. She didn't know who she was. She was just there, sitting in the swirling dark mist that shrouded her surroundings in black.

_Who am I? What is this place?_

_Wake up....._the soft but eerie voice seemed to becoming from both everywhere and nowhere.

"Nani?! Who's that?" she shouted through the darkness.

_Please wake up...._

She just sat there shaking, looking for the source of the strange yet familiar voice.

_Awaken as your true form.....Please Kiui! I cannot live within you forever! _

"Wait, I don't-" she stopped as she saw a pool of water beside her.

Looking in she saw a girl with a familiar snowy white complexion, deep and dark hazel eyes, and a shroud of midnight black hair. The girl of the reflection opened her mouth to reveal long and sharpened fangs, and the water then turned a grotesque dark red. Blood red.

_Wake up...wake up...._WAKE UP BAKA!!!

"GYAAAH!" Kiui shrieked as she jolted out from under the covers.

"You child, are extremely hard to wake up." Pai sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his bandaged temple.

"Pai? What happened?" Kiui asked groggily, still not fully awake.

"Well, to put it simply, you passed out again and Remon went out to look for Kisshu. And before you ask, Kisshu bashed me up against a wall. No touching the head." Kiui, who had been about to poke the bandages, pouted and sat back down.

"Well get them replaced, I can smell the blood from here, and it's getting a red spot."

Pai's face turned a slightly whiter shade than what it was. Kiui scowled at him.

"It's not like I'm gonna eat you or anything!" she hissed through clenched fangs.

"I'm not taking any chanced considering you tried before." Pai backed up and leaned against the frame of her door, guarding it.

"Oi, wotcha doing here anyway?" she yawned and winced as her scar stung. Rubbing it she looked into Pai's slightly troubled face.

"Kiui." Pai said carefully.

"Yeah?" Kiui asked as she slung her legs off the bed and got up.

"Kiui, Remon said you cant leave the ship for now. You're going to have to stay here, as if you were under house arrest." Pai covered his large ears to block out most of Kiui's enraged roar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOUSE ARREST?! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!?!?" both of her eyes flashed a dangerous red color.

"Well, your not exactly stable right now, with your vampire genetics. So you've been confined to the ship for the safety of the others. No going to Earth, the other dimension, or anywhere else without Remons say so."

"That's a load of chimera sh-"

"Language Kiui. Kisshu may be a potty-mouthed idiot at times, but you, Remon, and Taruto will not be."

"Heh, too late for that. Have you heard some of the stuff the midget's saying? And I very well doubt he was repeating after Kisshu..." she gave a rare smirk, making her flawed face look identical to her brothers.

* * *

**With Ichigo...**

"Gh...Let...Me...GO!" Ichigo shrieked as she attempted to shove Kisshu off, Kisshu, who's mouth was firmly attached to her neck and was drinking with vigor.

"Let go, oniichan." a soft, detached, and sad voice that was nearly lost in the rain said.

Ichigo looked wildly over her shoulder and saw an alien that she didn't know teleport up behind them.

Kisshu released Ichigo and snarled, but once he actually saw that it was an alien of his kind, he immediately straightened up.

"Remon." he solemnly nodded to her and Ichigo saw his eyes fade from scarlet to gold again.

The new alien, walked over to where Ichigo had slumped over on the muddy, wet, filthy ground.

"I'm sorry about my brother. Please forgive him, he's not in his right mind." the girl's tone had gotten lighter and more friendly.

"Oi! I _AM_back in my right mind! I was just thirsty!" Kisshu exclaimed, clearly offended.

_Brother? _Ichigo thought as Remon snapped her fingers, two tiny dots of green energy flew onto Ichigo's two bite marks and erased them.

Grabbing the older alien's hand, she teleported them off.

Ichigo sat there stunned.

_What in the world...Was that?!_

Ichigo stood up and changed back to normal, and began the climb back up to the park. Ryou was sooooo going to give it to her, she was just going out to get some groceries.

_And he took the money too, I'm in deep doo-doo when I get back..._

"Baka alien, how do you forget the past few months?!" Ichigo growled to herself as she shoved herself up past some loose rocks.

* * *

**Back with Kiui...**

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase?" Kiui gave her best puppy dog pout, but the scar just made it slightly disturbing, in a cute sort of way.

"No. I have specific instructions not to let you out of my sight and out-" the rest of what Pai said was muffled out as Kiui shoved her black pillow in his face.

"Screw the instructions, I'm bored to death!" Kiui made a jump over Pai's head to the door, but he just grabbed her ankle and shoved her back.

"Not so fast little kuuketsuki, As I was trying to say, Remon told me not to even let you out of your room until she gets back with Kisshu."

Kiui just smirked. Her smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger, earning an uncomfortable look from Pai.

She got up, for the umpteenth time, and walked over and looked up at Pai. And despite the fact that he towered over her, he looked slightly unsure about his current safety. With her fanged grin still in place she put her spur of the moment plan into action.

Look… look into my eyes…" Kiui purred in a dangerous tone.

"Uh, why is it necessary for me to look?" Pai asked as he backed up. Kiui's eyes flashed red, and this time they didn't return to normal.

_"You are going to forget why I am not allowed to leave."_her blood red gaze was was trained on his purple one. Pai's eyes seemed to cloud over with her hypnotic stare.

"I'll...forget...why....I.....Neh...." Pai just stood there, a blank puppet of her control.

"Good." she patted his head like a small child and Pai sat down obediently. She, unlike her brother, was in good terms with her other vampire half, so that half helped her out.

Walking out of her room and into the hallway she ran smack into another person.

"HEY! Watch where your going!" Taruto spat crossly as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry." she muttered as she ran off into the final few steps of solid ground connected to the living quarters.

Kiui smiled at the sweet palpable smell of her freedom as she looked into the green dimension. Oh, how she missed those floating pillars and rooms, the empty green swirling landscape, the place where she had trained for five years in warrior combat. This place, was more a home than her own planet. And coincidentally, there was a portal hole to her home planet. It was how they all went from home planet, to here. And of coarse teleporting to Earth.

_Thirsty..._

_You don't have to tell me. I know._

It was funny, she could now tell every bit of her vampire side's intentions, it was like mind reading. Her vampire side, was her true form. Her true personality.

If she didn't experience the hardships and pain that she did, she would be just like Remon. Soft, sweet, caring.

Teleporting off she didn't notice the two orange haired alien who was following her.

* * *

**With Kisshu...**

_Bleh. Bagged blood was terrible. So super clean and processed. It was unnatural. Disgusting. It would be better to have real blood, running thick and warm through a neck...Ichigo.._

Kisshu was thinking to himself as he downed a third pack of bagged blood Remon had taken from a local hospital in Japan.

"You done yet? Or are you going to suck the non-existing nutrients out of the plastic bag?" Remon asked brightly with one of her rare uses of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. If you were normal you'd be doing the same thing." Remon frowned, then smiled with a sweet grin.

"Oniichan?" she grabbed something in a blur and his it behind her back.

"Hai?"

"TICKLE!!!!!" Remon shouted out with glee as she started tickle-attacking Kisshu with a feather duster. Being a vampire didn't take away Kisshu's ticklish spot on his exposed midriff.

"KACKKK!!! STOP IT REMON!!!!!!" Kishu shouted between laughing fits.

"Okay! But man, Pai was right; you DO have a maniacs laugh." Remon just smiled as Kisshu scooted away from her and the duster.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: well, it wasn't long, but I'm going through a major writers block at the moment. Sorry. I'll make the next one WAY longer, but I'm going to the beach on the Fourth of July, and I'll be there for a week, no computer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Booboo-nyaa: .................**

**Kisshu: You. Are.**_** SO**_**. Dead.**

**Pai: Do you know how much time had accumulated between updates?**

**Taruto: A BUNCH.**

**Booboo-nyaa: ................**

**Kiui: Say something, you little story abandon-er.**

**Booboo-nyaa: there is nothing left to say.........**

**Remon: Guys, you're not going to get a straight answer out of her today.**

* * *

"REMON!!!!!!!!! ONEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!" Taruto screamed as he ran into the room where Kisshu and Remon where. With his face a red, puffy, mask of tears, and his chest heaving, Taruto collapsed on one of Remon's chairs.

"Taruto?! What's the matter? What happened?!" Remon was at the small child's side instantly, checking for any signs of injury or illness. "What's wrong, Taruto?! Tell me what happened!"

It took Taruto a few minutes to calm his hiccups and constant sobs enough to talk coherently enough to be heard.

"I-I wa-was t-t-teleporting into m-my r-r-room, and K-Kiui teleport off, e-e-even though y-you s-s-said s-she wasn't allowed to g-g-g-go. I d-didn't stop h-her t-t-though." He shuddered suddenly with another hiccup.

"Continue." Remon's voice was soft with the effort of calming him. She cradled the sobbing child against her chest and Taruto cried even more noisily.

"Okay, s-so I went into h-her room a-and I saw t-that she was gone…..but then…then…then…"

"Then?" Kisshu repeated with annoyance, and he decided to drain another bag of blood while his sister wasn't looking.

He then broke down completely. "Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!! He-he-he's d-dead! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" WH-WHY D-  
D-DID THIS H-H-HAPPEN?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Taruto's face was agonized as he curled up into a small ball of misery.

"WHAT?!" Remon screeched as she leapt up immediately.

"Are you sure?" Kisshu asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Kisshu! How can he not be sure? This was in Kiui's room, right Tart?" Taruto just nodded, too shocked to speak.

With silent tears already running down her cheeks, Remon grabbed her brother and they teleported off to Kiui's room.

* * *

**With Kiui….**

_Okay, so now I'm free, who to bite now……_

Kiui was slowly walking down the beaten path in the woods, the full moon illuminating the man-made path in front of her with its silver-washed glow.

She stopped, frowning. She was being followed, she knew that much, but she couldn't make sense of the scent. It was familiar, but not anyone she could put a face to. With her brow furrowed she whipped around, and sure enough, two people leaped behind a patch of bushes. It was almost to fast to see. _Almost_.

Opening her mouth to reveal her long, sharp, milky white fangs, Kiui snarled into the darkness, and called out to the two that were following her.

"I know you're there. Come out now, and I won't rip your throats out and tear you limb from limb." With her newly upgraded night vision, she saw the two figures freeze, showing no signs of coming out. "Last warning you two, three, two, one-"

"Okay, okay, okay! You caught us, sensei!" the orange haired boy stepped out willingly now, and he went back to drag his older partner out from behind the bushes.

"What the-?! What are you two doing here? I thought I left you guys back home!" she growled in annoyance.

"But sensei, it's no fun at home! I want to be here like you! I want to have adventures on Earth!" The smallest one complained. The older of the two still had yet to say anything.

"Whatever. Daiquiri, take the kid home. And make sure that none of his little friends that got stuck with me as a mentor come here too."

"Hai" Daiquiri answered as he grabbed his little brother.

"And Daidai, don't let me find you back here again!" Kiui spat at the kid.

"Oniichan! You're not even going to help me?!" the enraged Daidai asked as he kicked and punched at his older brother.

"I am not the one to disrespect orders." Daiquiri said coldly to his brother as they teleported off.

_See? Now that's the right kind of attitude these apprentice warriors should have. Now that you think about it, Daiquiri was taught by Pai.....Hmm, I wonder how he reacted when he woke up from my new hypnosis technique._

Continuing her walk, Kiui stared up at the full moon. Opening her golden and blue eyes, she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of whatever unlucky human that was about to be her evening meal.

* * *

**With Ichigo…..**

_Damn Ryou! I had just been attacked by a mad alien vampire stalker, and all he was worried about was his lost money and groceries?! Why the heck would Kisshu need the money anyway? It doesn't matter, what does matter is that he TOOK THE MONEY OUT OF MY MONTHS PAY, AND MADE ME GO BACK FOR MORE GROCERIES!!!!!!!!_

Ichigo gave a cat's hiss of annoyance, and set out to buy Ryou his food.

Without warning, Masha popped out of nowhere and circled her head madly.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!! Alien!! Alien!" Ichigo groaned at the puff-ball and shook her head., trying to get him to stop with the noise.

"Where were you when Kisshu was stalking me?" she hissed through her teeth.

"I don't know. I don't know." Masha replied cheerfully.

Ichigo snapped back to her senses, if there was an alien here, she had to get rid of it…Or run. It all depended on if it was Kisshu or not.

_I wonder if it was that new alien, the girls said that she attacked with Taruto a few days ago…_

"Hello, mew Ichigo." A rough, but slightly familiar voice said from within the darkness.

"Kisshu?!" Ichigo backed up, the last thing she needed was Kisshu again, especially in the deserted park.

"Wrong." Ichigo could detect a smirk from the voice.

"Then you're that new one, Remon, right?" Ichigo asked, visibly relaxing.

"Wrong again." This time the voice went hard, cold, angry. "And it's a bad thing to relax. The enemy is the enemy, no reason not to take one less seriously than the other." The fury of the unknown voice was palpable, and Ichigo got an uneasy feeling from within herself.

"My name is Kiui," the teenage sized figure stepped out from the shadows. "And I hate you."

With a feral snarl that ended up in a war cry, Kiui lunged for the red headed girl.

"Whoa! Hey, stop!" Ichigo cried while dodging the furious girl.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Kiui shouted while attacking. "Why did you take him away from me, why did you do it?!" Kiui now had her tonfa out and was aiming hard blows at the confused Ichigo.

"Denki No Hossa Utsu!" she shouted, using the attack Pai had used once on her. It seemed like an eternity ago now.

"WHY DID YOU TURN HIM INTO WHAT HE IS NOW?!" she screamed while the visible side of her face twisted into an expression that could only be described as hurt, pained, angry, and miserable. Stepping back, Kiui stopped her raging attack.

Ichigo stopped and stared at the shaking girl in front of her.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, surprisingly she was comforting the girl.

"Oniichan…Kisshu. You did this to him." Ichigo flinched back.

_So this girl….Is also Kisshu's sister. She looks a lot like his other sister, Remon._

"You….look a lot like this other girl that I think is Kisshu's sister. Remon, right?" Ichigo knew that being friendly wasn't going to help her much, but she was morbidly curious about this.

"She's my twin." Kiui growled. Suddenly she gasped and covered the other side of her face that Ichigo had yet to see.

"Daijoubu desu ka?!" Ichigo asked while Kiui snarled in pain.

"You don't deserve to talk to me…you don't deserve to give me your pity…..its n-none of your business to be concerned…!" Kiui voice broke off, strangled. Falling to the ground in a twitching pile, Kiui gasped out and groaned in pain.

K-Kiui?!' Ichigo asked, shocked at the display below her.

"Mew…..Ichigo…?" Kiui asked weakly between shudders.

"Yes?" Ichigo was cautious now; the girl was getting up slowly, but purposefully.

"You're vampire meat." Her uncovered gold eye flashed red, just like Kisshu's had, and her fangs grew longer and sharper. Baring them into a snarl, she uncovered her other eye.

Ichigo gasped at the disfiguration.

"Yeah, gasp. Gawk. Stare. I don't care; it's been happening since the day I got it." Her voice was now overlapped, like someone else was speaking in unison with her.

_"Kyuuketsuki no hension!!!!" bright, _wild, green lights spun around Kiui as she crouched back onto the ground. Her form was changing; her hair turned from forest green to midnight black, her already pale complexion turned an unnatural snowy white. Her red eyes blurred and where now hazel, and then they turned red again. Finally, Kiui's ears seemed to shrink, and they rounded into a pair of human ears.

_"So this is the true, awakened, power of the vampire…" _Kiui whispered as she stood up, now clothed in an unfamiliar black outfit. Even her rough voice that had sounded so much like Kisshu's had changed; it now had a cold, high pitched, almost child-like ring to it.

Ichigo was frozen to the spot, and before she knew what was happening, she transformed herself.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!!" now garbed in her frilly pink dress, Mew Ichigo turned around to face her enemy.

"RIBBON, PUDDING RING, INFERNO!!!!" the orange jell-o attack was shot out of Pudding's tambourine, as she ran to stand next to her leader.

"Sorry I'm late na no da, Shirogane-oniichan had just contacted us and I was the closest na no da." Pudding panted as she took a defensive position.

"Yea, so you need to get your lazy butt moving Ichigo!" Minto said as she walked up, taking a position on the right side of Ichigo.

_Blood weapon TONFA!" _Kiui shouted, and drew her tonfa weapon. Her _new _tonfa weapon.

The only difference was that it was now a bloody red, and as Kiui started drawing lightning to it, it was no longer a purple lightning, but a strange black one.

Without a word she punched at the air in front of the three mews, and the battle began.

* * *

**With Daidai…..**

"So now I say to you, my brothers and sister in arms, we need take charge of our lives and go to Earth to help our teacher. It doesn't matter that we are not wanted, it doesn't matter that we were told no, we're going! SO WHO'S WITH ME?!" the other three alien boys and girl looked at their classmate like he was insane. As far as they where concerned he probably was.

"Uh, Daidai, no offence intended….but we're all ten years old and are terrible fighters. That's why they made out mentor a girl. Because we were the hopeless ones…." Shokora, the tallest brown-haired one said dejectedly as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah-buddy-we-can't-go-because-they-would-all-hate-us-when-we-got-back!" Kohi, Pai's blue-haired half-brother squealed excitedly.

"Well, I'm in." Pinatsu said with a yawn. The tan-skinned boy would do anything for adventure, even if it meant going along with Daidai's hair-brained schemes.

"I'm in with Pinatsu. I'm tired of being made fun of for being the worst." Kiichigo, the only girl in the group, agreed.

"Not so fast." Daiquiri interrupted as he teleported into Daidai's room.

The five of them hung their heads, preparing to be ratted out.

"You five baka's need a mentor while yours is out. I'm skilled enough and willing to do the job." He stared at them coldly, and they nodded solemnly, until Kohi couldn't stand it.

"YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!! Going-to-Earth- Going-to-Earth- Going-to-Earth- Going-to-Earth- Going-to-Earth-YES! HERE I COME, ONIICHAN!!!!!!" he started flying around the room, and the others joined him in his excitement.

Kiichigo remained on the ground with Daiquiri.

"I know you're only doing this because of her, Daiquiri. Or should I say, Daiquiri-sensei."

"Daiquiri-senpai will suffice, and yes. You are very much aware of the protective feelings I have for Kiui." He stared up at the ceiling for a long time.

"You love her, don't you?" Kiichigo asked quietly.

"That is not a question in which I am required to answer." He said stiffly. Kiichigo took that as a yes.

* * *

**With Remon…..**

"Tart, for the last time, He's not dead." Remon sighed, exasperated at the still sobbing boy in front of her.

"Yo Taruto, he just passed out and _looked_ dead, he's honestly okay." Kisshu said in an offhanded tone.

"Y-You promise?" Taruto looked up and stared at them quietly.

"Yes, they promise, Taruto." Pai said as he walked in and stretched, as if sore.

"PAI!!!!!" with that shout Tart ran up and knocked him over in a giant bear hug.

"Ta…ru…to…!" Pai gasped weakly, he was still lightheaded from the recent hypnosis.

Kisshu froze, then smiled.

"It looks like we have some unexpected guests." He pointed towards the six aliens that had just teleported at the doorway.

The one in front, Daiquiri, bowed and the five children followed in his lead.

"We are here to help and serve you in the mission to take back Earth."

Kisshu smirked, and this time it was his old smirk. The good natured, fun-loving one.

"Well, from the looks of things we're going to need all the help we can get!"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: DONE!!!!!! I hope this one was long enough for you, and I know, I know, I have a lot of OC's. And now as always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Booboo-nyaa: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, really sorry about that…But, there's nothing I can do about it now, except for UPDATE!!!!!**

**Kiui: Finally… Oh, and I think the readers might want to know what my apprentices names mean.**

**Pai: And mine.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Oh yeah……OKAY! Daidai means bitter orange (named for hair color), Daiquiri…..well is Daiquiri (named for hair color), ****Shokora means chocolate (named for hair color), Kohi means coffee (named for his hyper attitude), Pinatsu means peanut (named for skin tone), and Kiichigo means raspberry. (Named for hair color)**

**Remon: Now on with the story!!**

* * *

Pai just sighed as he saw the group of kids, then he noticed the one in front.

"Daiquiri?" he asked.

"Greetings, sensei." Daiquiri said with another bow. "It is good to see the one that has trained me again."

"I didn't just train you, I taught you your manners too." Pai said as he shook his head. "You would not believe that the scrawny, bad tempered, delinquent that they sent me to train is this young man right here. How old are you now?" Pai asked, a rare smile playing on his lips.

"I just turned 14." He answered back.

"Good, good. So who are the apprentices of Kiui's that you're training now?" he asked with a glance over at the kids. A glance that showed him the one person who he thought he would never see again. Kohi.

"O…o……Onii…… ONIISAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Niisan- 'Niisan- 'Niisan- 'Niisan- 'Niisan- 'Niisan- ONIICHAN!!!!!!!" Kohi screamed as he jump-hugged his older brother.

"Get off!" Pai snapped as he shoved the small child off.

"Pai! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Remon yelled, clearly angered at her older cousin's act of rejecting his brother.

"Ahh, Pai's just not in the mood. He never _is_ in the mood." Kisshu sighed as he crossed his arms.

"So, uhm……where are we staying at?" Kiichigo asked as she twirled her fingers through her thin, raspberry colored hair.

"Oh, right." Remon blinked as she thought for a moment. "Okay guys. Kiichigo, you share Kiui's room; it's bigger than mine and I don't think she'll mind," Okay that's a lie, Remon thought as she continued, "Daidai and Daiquiri, you'll share one of the guest rooms."

"Okay." They said in unison, Daiquiri giving his little brother a glare.

"Kohi, you're with P-"

"No." Pai growled.

"You're with Pai anyway. Shokora, Pinatsu! You two will take the room next to Kisshu's. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" Remon looked around the room.

"Kohi's-got-one! Me-ME!!!" Kohi exclaimed as he raised his hand.

"Okay, what's your question?" Remon asked as she crouched next to him. She had always liked Kohi, he had a positive attitude and was willing to learn. It was too bad he got himself banned from healing class….

"What-happens-when-Pai-kills-me? Because-he-looks-like-he's-about-to-kill-me." He pointed repeatedly at the angered Pai, who looked like he was, so to say, about to blow.

"Pai, I understand that you have issues, but you need to get over yourself. He's your brother for-"

"He's my _half-brother_. And don't you forget it!" Pai growled before teleporting off.

"He's only your half brother?" Pinatsu asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. Same mom. Different dad. We're-both-parentless-now." His quick and hyper way of talking was marred by the sadness inflicted to his tone.

"Oh, sorry bro, didn't mean to pry into your personal life."

"'s okay." He said before teleporting off to his new, _shared_ room. Taruto decided to follow.

"Poor guy. He's always so happy. I've never seen him down before." Pinatsu said to Shokora.

"Yeah. Come on though, let's see out new room!"

"Hai!" they both teleported off, leaving Remon and Kisshu to themselves.

"I'm gonna go get Kiui now. I think she had enough of her little escape."

* * *

"Ribbon, Stawberry SURPRISE!!" Ichigo shouted as she aimed for the young vampire.

Kiui just grinned before ducking. All five of the mew's were fighting her now. And with her fanged grin in place, she saw that she was holding her own without a single problem.

"_What's the matter, Mew Ichigo? To tired to aim right?"_ she taunted in her new eerie voice. Raising her tonfa, she struck at the mews.

"_Owari Inochi fuku!_" She yelled the attack, the attack that gave her the very scar that she had a hand over, and watched with satisfactory as it hit the target, a full blow that blasted all five of them backwards.

"_Now that, is how you aim." _She said, showing off her fangs again.

"What do we do now, na no da?! Pudding can't hit her with a single Pudding Ring!" Pudding cried as she launched herself at Kiui.

"Pudding ring!" with the two rings in hand she gave a war cry, and threw the largest one at her face.

"Not so fast, little monkey-girl." Kisshu said as he grabbed the ring as he teleported in front of Kiui.

"Whaaaaaah!!! Kisshu na no da! R…r…RUN AWAY NA NO DA!!!!!" Pudding screamed as she made a run for it, most likely to hide with her siblings in their house until Ichigo gave the okay.

Kisshu looked down at the four remaining mews.

Big mistake.

Unaware that his unprotected back was being targeted, Kiui gave a silent snarl before leaping and pining her brother down in midair, causing them to start a deadly freefall.

"Whoa!! Kiui! What the hell are you doing?!?!" Kisshu yelled, more shocked than mad at the furious girl on top of him.

Twisting around, Kisshu flipped them over so that he was on top.

_What the heck is wrong with her?! Maybe…she doesn't know who I am?_

That theory was eliminated when Kiui growled his name. and thrashed around in his grip.

_Okay then, she's being a territorial vampire who didn't want my help._

It seemed like that was the case as they both slammed into the ground, Kiui gasping as her eyes turned back to normal, and then her body followed.

Dazed, she slowly sat up and looked around confused. Kisshu breathed a sigh of relief. The fall hadn't hurt her while in vampire mode.

"What……happened? Oniichan?" she asked with her voice back to its usual husky sounding self.

"You let your other half take control in a full vampire state. It's okay, Remon told me when you were gone that this might happen." Kisshu said as he patted her back.

"Ribbon, Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon, Zakuro Spear!!" the two shouted their attacks, taking advantage of the enemy talking.

Grabbing his sister and jumping, Kisshu laughed.

"You guys are getting better, I admit. But what if the numbers of us increase next time we fight!?" he laughed as he teleported them both off.

"There better not _be_ a next time!" Ichigo shouted into the empty night sky.

Changing back, the four ran back to the café.

* * *

"So this Kiui alien, she attacked you guys and interred a new form called the 'Kyuuketsuki State'?" Ryou asked, for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." Ichigo answered. "And it was more powerful than her normal form too."

"I-Ichigo-san, you forgot to mention what Kisshu said before he left." Lettuce said timidly.

"Oh? And what was that?" Ryou growled, angry at Ichigo for forgetting what might be important.

"Oh, that. Kisshu said that what if the numbers of them increase the next time they fight." Ichigo yawned in an offhanded tone.

"YOU BAKA!!!!!!!" Ryou shouted, he was now in Ichigo's face and livid with fury.

"What?! I know it's important!" Ichigo shouted back, her ears and tail popping out.

"Not that, you idiot! You still didn't get my groceries!!!" Ryou turned around and stomped off.

"Gat them yourself, you inconsiderate slave driver!" Ichigo yelled back, her fur bristling.

"Why is it that if I want something done right, it's always done myself?!" he shouted at the walls before slamming the doors to the café.

"Geez, I hope he doesn't come back until he's in a better mood." Mint commented as Ichigo made her cat ears and tail disappear.

"Shirogane-san is just stressed out right now, and Ichigo-san did leave out something important." Lettuce said kindly as Mint turned to face her, questions on her face.

"That's the third time you've come to defend Ryou against Ichigo. Could it be that you like him?" Mint asked, as the other two followed up behind her, eager for the answer.

"What?! Oh, I…no…maybe…not….I……GOMINASAI I'M LATE FOR DINNER!!!!" and with that, Lettuce bolted.

"My, my, my, that's suspicious behavior on her part; and to think that she wouldn't tell her friends if she liked a boy. The nerve!" Mint said crossly.

"She would tell us when she's good and ready, Mint. You would do well not to be in her business." Zakuro said as she turned to leave also.

"Oneesama! Please tell me you didn't mean that! Right…Oneesama?" Mint blinked as Ichigo giggled.

"Oh, you think you're so great?!" Mint snapped as she stomped her foot, the perfect image of the spoiled brat.

"Minto, you just have to learn to let things go!" Ichigo smiled as Mint got even madder.

"Why you little…!" steaming with petty annoyance, Mint turned to follow Zakuro, and question her about whether she was serious or not.

* * *

"Daiquiri."

"Hai, Kiui-san?" Daiquiri asked as he turned around.

"_I thought I told you __**not**__ to let any of my apprentices here!!!!!!!!"_ she yelled as she punched him in the face.

"G-gominasai, Kiui-san! It's just that these five needed a mentor while you were gone, and Daidai would have snuck off without permission a second time anyway-"

"Did that give you any permission to help them anyway?!" Kiui shrieked as she started wrestling with and choking the older boy.

"But I thought that-" she cut off his strangled voice by pressing down harder.

"NO BUTTS!!! No butts, no exceptions, no anything! Take them back right now and-"Kiui was interrupted as Daiquiri got in her face and retorted a strangled "But I already told Deep Blue-sama of this idea and he agreed since you all could not finish off the humans by yourselves!!"

They both stared at each other for a long moment. Kiui then slumped off, leaving Daiquiri gasping for air.

"You got Deep Blue-sama's permission… And he agreed." Kiui frowned, her eyes flashing red as she gasped and twisted to face him again, her nose so close to his that they touched.

"You said that he agreed since we 'could not finish off the humans by ourselves'! You baka, he now thinks we're weak!!!" she snarled as Remon sighed and dragged her off of Daiquiri by her ear.

"Sister, you shouldn't get worked up about it like that so soon after interring the kyuu-"

"I entered it on my own free will and had _perfect_ control over my actions, Remon!" she hissed back at her twin.

"I'm just saying, it's not good to get worked up. Try relaxing." She added hopefully.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." She said as she turned around. A few seconds later she was still there, concentrating. Another minute later she snarled and her clenched fist showed how hard she was trying to teleport, trying to make the fibers and atoms of her being shift to another place at the speed of light, waiting for the ripples of air that would engulf her as she was transported to another place.

"Darn it……Why isn't it working?!?!" she growled in frustration.

"Kiui." Remon said as she walked up behind her.

"What?!" she snapped, anger making her more moody than normal.

"You can't fly or teleport right after using any vampire powers. Your normal ability to fly and teleport will be replaced by different methods known only to vampires too." Remon stared her sister in the eyes, her soft purple one's full of regret. Kiui's golden and blue one's full of oncoming rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?" she shrieked. Pai then teleported into the room, and seeing Kiui there, he decided it was best then if he left.

"Wait oniisan." Remon called after him. Pai sighed and turned around, careful not to look at Kiui.

"What is it?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I need you to find Kisshu for her. You said that you were cataloging all of the information about vampire abilities, and you said he worked out the new way to teleport and fly. Kiui needs to know how." Remon gave him her best puppy dog pout, one that was so convincing that it was all Pai could do to roll his eyes and grab Kiui's arm.

He teleported them to one of the training rooms, where Kisshu was destroying countless training chimera animas with a pair of unfamiliar black sai.

"Kisshu." Pai said over the noise of anima's roaring and being destroyed.

"Kisshu!" this time he called a little louder, but not loud enough to get the green haired boy's attention.

"Yo 'niichan!!" Kiui shouted, and Kisshu whipped himself around startled, with his eyes flashing vampire red.

"Oh, Kiui. What'cha want?" he asked as he wiped at the film of sweat that was all over him.

"She needs to know the new method of teleportation that will work for her." Pai said as he teleported off. Having to deal with a hyper half brother wasn't nearly as hard as being in the presence of the girl who had power enough to almost kill him with a single hypnotizing glance.

"Oh? You already lost your normal ability?" Kisshu asked, surprised at how fast she was developing into her new skills.

"Yes. And I would like for you to teach me how to do it now, oniichan." Kiui gave a soft smile, she loved working with her brother.

"Okay then, let's begin!"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well? How was it?**

**Kiui: Hopefully good, considering all the time you took typing it!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Hey! Who asked your opinion?!**

**Kiui: I dunno. But anyway, please review.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Yeah, please. And you can yell at me for not updating quick enough. *goes off to yell at Kiui for criticizing her* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Booboo-nyaa: Update time is here!**

**Everyone else: *Impatiently waits for the chapter to begin***

**Booboo-nyaa: Fine, fine, I'm getting to the chapter in just a minute.**

**Kiui: How 'bout now?**

**Booboo-nyaa: For one of my own characters, I sure don't like you…**

**Kiui: *eyes flash red* WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Booboo-nyaa: enjoy chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

Kisshu faced his little sister with a grin on his face. Like Kiui herself, he loved working with her, training, fighting, anything. They were almost evenly matched, what with her having to work twice the rate of normality just to be considered good by his planets standards.

_They really shouldn't judge them just because they're girls._

Okay little sister, you wanna' know how to fly and teleport the new way, huh?" he asked.

"Obviously…." She said awkwardly.

"Okay then. Let's begin!"

For the next few hours, Kisshu taught her side by side how she was supposed to fly now; using the dark energy that vampires could see with a sixth sense, it was only this dark vibe that they could use for teleporting, and it didn't exist everywhere, so she would have to be careful.

Though lucky for them, their dimension that surrounds the ship was _full_ of the dark vibe.

Then came teleporting, an even trickier piece of ability that could only be done at night, cutting back her attack hours.

"So, w-what happens if there's no energy vibe and I-I'm stuck somewhere?" Kiui asked breathlessly after another grueling hour of training.

Kisshu shook his head and looked down at his sister.

"If that where to happen, just blow this." he tossed her a small metal instrument that fit in the palm of her hand easily.

"What's this oniichan?"

"A vampire whistle, only my and your ears can hear it. Try it out." He covered his large ears as Kiui put the whistle to her lips and blew hard.

A long, piercing, shrieking noise emitted from the other end, so high pitched that it was like someone was driving icicles in her ears. She dropped it immediately.

"Ouch…" she winced and rubbed her ears.

"Yeah, Pai didn't warn me about it either."

"Speak of the devil, where'd he go to?"

* * *

Pai slowly walked down the ancient and barren halls of the ship, the parts that had remained untouched ever since his ancestors had built it in hast to escape from Earth.

He often chose to walk here alone, pondering on events when things didn't go according to plan. And recently, things weren't going according to plan at _all_.

He had just spoken to Deep Blue. Deep Blue wasn't happy at all with the sudden change of movements in the Earth Recovery plan, and frankly, he wanted Pai to fix things. But Pai didn't know if he could…

_Flashback… 10 minutes ago……_

_"Pai. Where are you Pai?!" the ghostly and eerie voice of Deep Blue demanded._

_"I'm here, Deep Blue-sama." Pai stated as he teleported into the blue dimension of shadows. _

_"Report in." Pai's leader said monotonously._

_"Deep Blue-sama, I'm afraid there is no current movement to the Earth Recovery plan, but I sport good news as well."_

_"Tell it then!" Pai's leader snapped._

_"Kisshu and his little sister Kiui. Remon told you about the kyuuketsuki disease, right? Well, now Kiui has been able to access a full vampire mode, giving her strength and power that is unmatchable to any other one of our kind. This power might even make them an invincible pair, if we can get Kisshu to enter this state as well."_

_Deep Blue was silent for a moment then continues harshly. _

_"So why has this not been done already?" he spat crossly._

_"My apologies, Deep Blue-sama! It's just that… to enter, as Remon had told me, they put their lives at risk, as their other vampire life form within them tries to take over."_

_"So why not?" _

_"Deep Blue-sama?" _

_"Why not let them live in this kyuuketsuki state. I ordered Remon to tell me all she knew about it so far, and from what she says, their vampire souls would be obedient, strong, and more willing to follow orders to preserve their families and friends. Their normal forms are already too cocky- take Kisshu for example. And now, coming out of the depressed but obedient shell he was in before, he will once more, question my authority over him." _

_"I-I'll make sure he follows orders, Deep Blue-sama! I'll do whatever it takes!" Pai shouted frantically._

_"Ah, but your power is not enough over them, is it? Pai, don't do anything. Let them go into this state so their other nature will take orders. Or better yet, make them enter by force."_

_"A-and how wouldl I do that?" Pai asked, already looking for a loophole._

_"Kill them. It's the only way. Once dead, their vampire soul will take over the body. A full vampire, an elite fighting machine driven by instincts long lost."_

_"D-Deep Blue-sama, with all do respect-"_

_"I don't want your respect at the moment, Pai. I want your obedience. And that's a directorder._

_Pai didn't even acknowledge that he heard as Deep Blue left, throwing the world back into its regular colors and hues._

_I…I can't. I can not kill them… Can I?_

Pai cursed as another plan slipped out of his mind.

"Niisan!" Pai growled as he heard the excited squeak of his little brother.

"Hi-Niisan! Wat'cha-doing-here-where-it's-all-alone-and-dark-and-creepy?" Kohi asked in a rush.

"I was trying to take a simple walk to go over my thoughts-"

"But-why-walk? Why-walk-when-you-can-teleport-and-fly-and-sit-and-stand-and-"

"-And shut up!" Pai roared as he rounded off to face the now terrified 10-year-old.

"G-gominasai…oniisan…Kohi will go now…" he stammered, slightly traumatized. While shaking his head he teleported.

Pai stared at the air where his half-brother had teleported off.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, there wen't chapter 11, and I'm sorry that it's a short one.**

**Kiui: Yeah, you'd better be.**

**Booboo-nyaa: Anyway, please review so that I may update by Monday. MONDAY I SAY!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Booboo-nyaa: Sorry, guys. I really mean it….gomen. I was hoping to update, but then I got a huge writers block, and then I also got caught up in school and Taekwondo…So just getting time and ideas of what to do now is a blessing enough for me. I'm so sorry, to those who patiently waited. I'm going to finish this story as quick as possible, but don't think that I'm gonna' slack off on these chapters, or rush it to much, because you are DEAD. WRONG.**

* * *

"Remon." Kiui growled, mustering as much dignity as possible as she met the stares of her five students.

"Yes, sister? Is there something wrong?" Remon asked in here soft, sweet, singsong voice. She was completely unaware of her sisters' anger

"Tell me something please." Her eyes were a smoldering red as she watched the five, who were in turn staring at her with a mixture of horror and revulsion; as she continued to suck in at the packet of blood in her hands.

"What do you want to know?" Remon asked confused at Kiui's black mood.

"I wanna' know why these brats are sitting here watching me feed while they could be doing something constructive!!" Kiui bellowed as the five children cowered behind one of Remon's chairs.

Out of those five eyes staring from behind the chair, only one idiot was brave enough to look her in the red eyes.

"K-Kiui-sensei. Remon-san said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. And we s-shouldn't be ashamed of who and what we are." Daidai said, with as little stammer as possible.

Kiui was impressed, he wasn't cowering. He wasn't afraid.

_But sadly, that's what's probably going to kill him one day._

_Sigh, I agree. Poor kid needs to learn…_

_Hey, when'd you decide to start talking again? _Kiui thought to herself.

The vampire conscience that had developed usually wasn't all that chatty, or bent on getting complete dominance of Kiui's soul and body. Kisshu on the other hand… Well, he was having quite the problem with his.

* * *

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" _Kisshu screamed with mind and voice, startling Taruto, who had been playing with a plant of his.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" the irritated Tart asked as he turned back to making the vine go from huge, to small, thriving, to shriveled.

"Who said I had a problem?" Kisshu hissed with annoyance.

_I did~ _His vampire side sang with a sneer you could almost see.

_I said knock it off!_

Kisshu nodded, satisfied, as his head seemed to quiet down. Wherever that demonic conscience seemed to go when he wasn't bugging Kisshu, he was more than welcome to stay at.

After a few minutes of watching Taruto and the plant, Kisshu noticed a faint but wide-spread burning hit the back of his throat; and at the same time, the scar on his chest that was giving to him by that wretched Blue Knight prickled with pain too.

It was time to feed.

"Well, I'm outta' here kiddo."

Taruto turned around to ask where he was going, but as Kisshu yawned and exposed his elongated fangs, he knew.

"You know you can just go to Remon about that problem." Tart said in an offhanded tone. He still didn't know how to sympathize with his older friend on his 'issues'.

"That's…fine…I think I'm alright without that." Kisshu gave him a strange look.

"You sure you're okay?" Taruto asked. He was nervous, but only because he knew that someone on the ship might be the next meal.

"Kid, it's the bathroom. Remon doesn't need to know any of _that_ business." He said with his old smirk.

"Oh…uh…Bye!" Tart squeaked before teleporting off.

"Geez, what's _his_ problem?" Kisshu asked just in case someone else was passing by.

_Ha, the bathroom excuse! It makes them too awkward to figure out the truth every time!_

_Is that all you've got? Get original!_

_Would you just shut your mouth! _Withhis good mood ruined, Kisshu teleported to Earth.

* * *

Amongst the many people pushing and shoving through the crowded streets of Shibuya, one lone red-headed girl was able to break through the throng of the crowd and finally make it to the station in which would take her home.

Ichigo was, for the umpteenth time, being sent on a shopping mission from Ryou. This time though, instead of food, she was sent to buy decorations for the café.

_Honestly! The café is cute enough as it is! Like we just _NEED_ to go and put up a fresh layer of paint and get seat cushions. Seriously, it's like that darn Shirogane just _wants_ us to stay busy all the time!! Oh no, it's almost dark out, gonna' be late! Sheesh, you big, mean, jerk!_

As she huffed and grumbled about how life wasn't fair, a certain someone with green hair we all know just so happened to be perched upon a shop's roof and under a alcove, out of sight, and out of the sun.

Kisshu grinned as he saw Ichigo walk right under him; even from the distance between them he could still make out the two tiny puncture marks from when he bit her. The memory flared up the burn that was starting to obscure any other thought.

_Darn, that thirst of mine… oh well. Time to let-_

_-that feeling of feeding come again…_ he unconsciously rubbed a hand on his parched throat, as two consciences suddenly became one.

It was a strange sensation to him; before it was as if he had been taken over, pushed aside as the kyuuketsuki Kisshu dominated his body. Any other time, it was as if the real Kisshu was in control, and the vampire Kish was the one locked in a corner.

Now…something was different. Wrong, even. Right now, there were no two sides of Kisshu. There was only one. No two sides…it was almost scary.

_It's…quiet now. _Kisshu frowned as he saw the hand in front of him start to grow pale.

_What the…? _A sudden cold gripped him as the dusk made way for night. Then, then from that one point on his chest, the world exploded into a frenzy of pain.

…_!!!_

The sun had finally sunk from the sky, darkness and shadows taking over where light had once been.

There was an abandoned and broken mirror, not too far from where Kisshu was frozen to the spot. With pale and shaking hands, he grabbed the mirror and jerked it over to where he could look at himself.

"_Holy crap." _It was a statement. Not an exclamation like he wanted to use.

His usually pale skin was unnatural. Deathly, no _past_ deathly white was the best comparison to use for his skin tone. His golden eyes were red, but this time the pupil of his eye had almost a human roundness to it. It was strange, compared to the usual cat's slit pupils.

Kisshu's forest green hair, a color that was unusual even to his people, was a dark midnight shade of onyx. He ran a finger across it and discovered that it also had a new softer sheen to it.

And then, as he was putting the mirror down, he did a double take and was staring at it with all his might. His long elfin ears had re-shaped themselves into exact human replications.

He realized that he was in a full vampire state. But this was different from his sisters.

Why was that?

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Well once again, I was hoping for a longer chapter. Darn... Oh well, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Booboo-nyaa: Read, enjoy, and please don't murder me for the two month wait.**

"Remon…" Kiui growled, once again flaring up the temper that she worked so hard to keep in check.

"Sigh, what _now_?" Remon asked, wondering why her poor sis just couldn't be happy for at lease five minutes without finding something else to be mad at.

"Sis, I got a question."

"By all means, ask." Sarcasm smeared in with her voice this time.

"Why the heck is the kid in MY room?!?!" Kiui yelled as she pointed to Kiichigo.

"S-sorry Kiui-sensei!! R-remon-san told me to stay here…" the purple-haired girl squeaked.

"That true?" Kiui asked.

"Yep. Is there a problem with that?"

Kiui was about to bite back with a sharp remark, when she noticed something about Remon.

Her sister's eyes were so tired, and her sweet disposition was on the verge of a downfall.

_She's just as worn out and stressed as me…_ Kiui thought.

"No problem." Kiui muttered, averting her eyes.

A sudden thought popped up in her head. _Oh gosh, how the heck could I forget?!_

"Ne, Remon-chan?" Kiui grinned; _oh she'd better like this!!_

"Hai?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIS!!!" She leapt forwards and grabbed her twin in a giant bear hug.

"Y-you didn't forget?" Remon asked, startled at Kiui's change of mood.

"Corse not, stupid! It's OUR birthday, it's not like I'd forget!" she teased. Turning around, Kiui brought something out from under her desk.

"I got this when you weren't looking, I hope you like it!" she beamed, showing a box lined with blankets, and inside of it was a little kitten, no more than six weeks old.

"Kiui……It's so kawaii!! W-where did you get it, what is it, how do I take care of it-"

"Heh, I knew you'd like it. I found it on Earth, I was going to eat it…but I thought of our birthday and decided to give it to you. It's called a 'koneko', a kitten, and it eats meats and other sorts of things.

"Aww, Kiui, I'm touched. Underneath that hard shell of anger, there really is a nice person down in there!" she joked, her lavender eyes alight with happiness.

Kiichigo, who had been standing there quietly, took the opportunity to speak up.

"Happy birthday, sensei…" she mumbled, she was still a little bit scared of her mentor's explosive temper.

"Thanks." She stated it simply, but Kiichigo knew that she wouldn't need to fear rooming with her.

"Thirteen…wow. It's amazing, right?" Remon was cuddling her new kitten.

"I'll name him-"

"_Her_."

"Okay then, I'll name her Fluffernutters." Kiui and Kiichigo blinked.

And then busted out laughing.

"Ha-aha-ha-ha-haa! Too funny! That's just too funny!" Kiichigo giggled, while Kiui was trying desperately to keep back a load of giggles.

"What? Should I change it-"

"Nope. Fluffernutters it is." Kiui looked happy, in her sister's eyes.

Yes, she's happy for once.

"Oh, Kiui!"

"Yep?" Kiui had gained a little bit of her composure back.

"I have a present for you too, sister. Wait right here." Remon dashed off with her new, grey-and-white ball of fluff.

After she rounded the corner of the hall and got into her room, she sighed; placing the kitten down on her bed.

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

_Another birthday…possibly her last. Oh, Kiui… if only you knew… _

Remon threw herself onto the bed, crying and sobbing onto her pillow.

Little Fluffers cocked her head at her new owner, and then padded over to where she lay and jumped on her back.

The kitten didn't know it, but as she curled up into a ball of grey fluff, Remon was calmed; just a tiny bit, by the presence of another who she could confide in.

Her voice was slightly muffled by the pillow, but she didn't care.

"I wish I could tell her, Fluffernutters. I wish I could tell her why nobody ever see's kyuuketsuki…I want to tell her that once the other side takes over…it's _over_. She won't be _her_ anymore, and Deep Blue-sama wants it. Deep Blue-_baka_ wants to keep her in that state to get him in a position of power. B-but supreme conquest isn't everything, is it Fluffernutters?" she broke off when she realized that the same thing was happening to Kisshu too.

"Poor onii-chan… All he did was fall in love… and now look at him. It's happening at an even faster rate with him. Why, fluffernutters? Why's life so unfair?"

_What can I do now? I'm powerless to stop them…_

* * *

_What can I do now? Pai thought._

_How can I keep them alive?_

And that's when the thought first occurred to him.

Deep Blue…was _using_ them.

* * *

"Heh, Ichigo." The vampire Kisshu smiled. It was dark. It was his time.

Speaking of Ichigo, the red-head was currently done with her errands, and now was waling home.

Whistling off key to some random show-tune, Ichigo was unaware of the danger she was currently in.

She didn't even have Masha to help her; he was at the café getting a tune-up.

"Hmm, I think I'll go to Aoyama-kun's house." In her ditzy, love-struck mind, she was seeing her boyfriend as she had discovered him to be a month ago, that was when she had found out that he was the Blue Knight.

_Aoyama! Darn it, I forgot about that issue. _Kisshu snarled at the thought of the guy.

"_Yo, Ichigo!"_ abandoning all caution, he walked right up to her.

Startled, Ichigo spun around to face a total stranger. A _creepy _looking stranger, how on earth do you get so pale?! And his eyes, t-they're red!

As she thought of this, Kisshu just calmly walked up to her.

"_Hello."_ He grinned, showing his fangs.

Ichigo felt her stomach turn to ice as she saw those fangs. It was like…she _recognized_ them.

"Who are you? It wasn't a question of what his name was; it was something more than that.

"_Heh, you're good with questions, eh?"_ his slight smile vanished.

"_I'm not sure anymore."_ He continued, his red eyes flashing dangerously. _"But I know who you are. And I remember all that you've done to me…or at least, all you've done to who I once was." _

"Kisshu…" she whispered.

"_Maybe."_ A dangerous smile played on his pale lips.

Ichigo blinked. He was now right in front of her, his face by hers, his cold breath on her ear.

"_Remember all that you did to me. Think about how much I suffered because of you." _

Telling me to go,

But hands beg me to stay

Kisshu placed a pale finger to the two tiny puncture marks on her neck.

Your lips say that you love,

Your eyes say that you hate

Ichigo's brown eyes, flew wide open with shock, her mind was being pierced by unfamiliar memories.

There's truth in your lies,

Doubt in your faith,

What you build you lay to waste

All of that time, so many times, each little rejection, it tore out a little piece of his heart each time.

This truth in your lies,

Doubt in your faith,

All I've got's what you didn't take

The memories kept flashing across her mind, Valentines Day, the first time they met, the Christmas fight, and those lonely months during his depression… The good, the bad…

So I, I won't be the one,

Be the one to leave this,

In pieces

And you,

You will be alone,

Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets,

Don't lie

She realized that ever since he first laid eyes on her, she was his reason, his one and only obsession.

"Oh, God…" she whispered.

You promise me the sky,

Then toss me like a stone

That was when she saw what he wanted at the time, how he had planned it all out.

You wrap me in your arms,

And chill me to the bone

He was just trying to win her over; she was the only one who had ever interested her. He wanted what was best for his people, so that's why he never gave a second thought to attacking Earth.

There's truth in your lies,

Doubt in your faith,

All I've got's what you didn't take

He changed after all of those months since meeting her; he wanted her to be _his_. His and his only. She saw firsthand why he detested Aoyama so much. She could feel his pain…

So I, I won't be the one,

Be the one to leave this,

In pieces

And you,

You will be alone,

Alone with all your secrets,

And regrets,

Don't lie

"Oh, god." She repeated. Kisshu took his hand off of her neck, and he stared her in the eye with an unreadable expression.

"_Do you understand now?"_ he asked quietly.

Ichigo couldn't answer, her throat had closed up, and she felt like crying.

_It's so sad… I can't believe I put him through all of THAT. But…why is he showing me all of this? _She wondered.

It was almost as if Kisshu had read her mind.

"_Ahh, so you're wondering why I showed you that little bit of my life. Well Ichigo, I have my reasons."_ Ichigo saw his eyes lock onto her throat, and she remembered, he had bit her before.

"_I need a meal, and so here's a perfectly good one right in front of me."_ Kisshu grinned, the light of a lamp-post gleaming on his fangs.

"B-but that's not all, i-is it?" Ichigo needed to keep him talking, so she could call for Aoyama-kun!

"_Right again, Ichigo! You see now, I'm not that person exactly, not anymore. And you're just a pathetic human in my way. Not to mention this feeling of…revenge; revenge for all that I've suffered from thanks to you…"_ he licked his lips.

Ichigo didn't need anymore than that to get the point.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!!!" she tried to spring back, but Kisshu just flashed out a hand and caught her by the neck.

"_Nice try, Ichigo. But I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to let you escape."_ Kisshu pulled her close to him, and bent down to bite her neck-

***THWACK* **

Kisshu blinked. She just _slapped_ him! _Ha, she's still got her nerve, I'll give her that!_

He didn't feel the pain; on the contrary, Ichigo was holding her hand with the expression one would have after slapping an electric fence.

Kisshu just shook his head and was about to continue his meal, when a low threatening voice interrupted.

"Get. Away. From Ichigo!"

_The Blue Knight…_

"Aoyama-kun!!" Ichigo screamed as she wrenched herself out of Kisshu's grip and into the loving embrace of the Blue Knight.

_Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll just have to kill them both._

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Short chapter, yes. Please review, and I KNOW it took forever for me to update, but that's a problem I am trying to fix.**


End file.
